Reading: Naruto the Prince of Mushrooms
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: When going to the chunin exams, the teams of Naruto generation and team Guy were forced to read a story about...Naruto as a prince? How will they react to that?
1. Chapter 1

**AK: Hello all, I got a little tired with my other works and got into a small rut. So I ask FTDS to do a reading of my fav story he made...not to say the others weren;'t as good. But this is good and funny to read and I love readings for these kind of ones and I hope you all like it.**

**CHAPTER START!**

A young spiky haired blonde eyes widen as he saw two people he had never seen before him, a young woman with long azure hair wearing a maid's uniform, while the other wore a suit with short blue hair.

Wait… he looked back and saw his teammates behind him confused as hell too. Is this part of the chunin exams?

"Hey, does anyone know what the heck's going on?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell is this?!"

The trio looked to their side to see a hooden teen boy with a white fur dog on his head, a short blue hair girl wearing a white jacket, and another boy with his face covered by his trench coat and black sunglasses. "I thought we were at the exams?!" The teen with the hood yelled out.

"Great, I get stuck with the two loudest idiots."

Both them their to the opposite to see a lazy looking teen walking forward with a slightly overweight teen boy stuffing on chips and cute blonde girl with a high ponytail, "Yo, you guys know what's going on?" The lazy teen asked as the two other teams shook their heads.

"YOSH~! Time to… eh? Where's all the other youthful genins for the exams?" A bowl cut haired teen wearing a green spadex suit said, with two of his teammates. A long haired boy with milky eyes with no pupils and pink shirt girl with her hair tied up in two buns.

The first three teams were the top Genin of their year, Team Kakashi aka Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Kurenai Team, aka Team Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Kiba Inuzuka.

Lastly Team Ten or Asuma team, which has the current Ino-Shika-Cho team. Which has Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi.

Along with the addition of Team Guy the team that came before them, which has Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten.

"How should I know?" the blonde haired girl shrugged her shoulders.

"It's strange… my bugs seem agitated at this." The one with the sunglasses replied.

"That's because of me and girlfriend." The blue haired gentleman said with a kind smile, while his eyes were closed. "We kidnapped you all."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The one with the dog growled, bearing his teeth.

"This is Azure Queen, and I am Azure King," The teen male said as the girl bowed kindly, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you all." The girl said with a kind smile.

"Okay so you kidnap us...what? Going to use us heirs for a ransom?" Shikimaru, the lazy looking teen, asked thinking it would the logical thing.

"No…" Azure King said with a shake of his head.

"Why did you bring us here?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"We have something _far_ more entertaining for you all to do." Azure Queen giggled.

That said the teens all got into battle stances, ready to attack their kidnappers, "We might be genin but we're ready to kick your asses!" Naruto grin widely but watched as the two teens lift their hands up with scared looks.

"Easy, we just want you to read a story!" They said in comical unison.

…

…

…

…

"What?" Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"Y-Yeah, seriously, we're not your cliché typical bad guys you kids think of us to be!" Azure Queen said. With a wave of her hand, a book appeared out of thin air and gently floated down in front of the genin. "H-Here!"

"Sigh, Queen stop going analog!" King snaps his fingers as a tablet appeared with a single wire connected to the largest TV the teens have ever seen in their lives.

"I can't help i~t!" Queen whined. "Ahem, we'll are… viewers on different worlds. But we found a world kinda funny to read… on its you." She pointed to the blonde male who in turn pointed at himself.

"Me? It's a story about me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh god help us…" Sakura and Ino said in slight mock agony, only for Hinata to slightly glare at them for that.

"Trust us, it's actually quite funny." Azure King said as he saw Sasuke running towards him, turning to do a spin kick. "Sticky Fingers…" He deadpanned as odd humanoid being sent HUNDREDS of punches to Sasuke's kick… as it fell to the ground. The leg that is.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE-KUN!" The pink and blonde girls screamed out as the other males covered their ears from the combine shout.

"Relax, he's gonna be fine." Azure Queen waved off.

"What… just happened?" Neji wondered.

"I… don't know." Hinata answered timidly.

Naruto rushed to Sasuke side who just look surprised than in pain, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I feel no pain just… nothing." The last Uchiha said watching as the 'Sticky Fingers' being grab his leg to reattach it. And soon he moved it, "They are really are strong, we better listen to them." The rookie of the year said as the others agreed, if the teen can take them apart litearlly who knows what the other girl can do.

"Queen mind making everyone snacks?" King as his partner who nodded, "Any requests?"

"Oh, BBQ, Chips, sodas-" Choji started listing out foods as Queen dutifully wrote them all down. "And… some ramen for me and Naruto!"

"Yeah~!" The blonde high fived the chubby teen as they both love that particular food.

"Anyone else? Ah well I know your favorites." She said before leaving to a hallway, "I'll be back so start."

The teens looked at each other on who to start, but the blonde knucklehead took the tablet before having a second to figure on how to turn it on. "I'll go since it's my story." He said with a grin as he saw the nervous looks.

"Do you even know how to work that?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, this might be something beyond us." Lee added, before watching the teen male with blue hair getting next to Naruto.

"So drag your finger to scroll down, read the sentence and-" He pointed to the screen as it turned on with the word 'Start Reading' on it, "To see the video go on,"

"Alright seems easy…" He said before squinting at the screen, "Okay… uh… here."

**Disclaimer: Naruto - Mario - I own neitherMinus8's designs were used for Koopa-Girl, Piranha Plant-Girl, Goomba-Girl, and Shy GalStory Start!**

"...What was that?" Naruto said looking up and blush along with the other males to see images of four sexy looking women on the screen, "Kami~!" He shouted.

"Uwhaaaaaaaa!" Lee was sent back flying to the ground thanks to a massive nosebleed.

"LEE!" Naruto shouted comically as the teen gave a shaky thumbs up.

"Wow...they look so hot~" Ino cried out, hating on the fact she has to go on diets to barely get that nice figure that the plant girl has.

"I know…" Sakura grumbled as well that even the brown cloth girl still look cute in her own way.

"Sigh…" Hinata sighed in disappointment as she looked down at her own figure, but not because she had a small bust...rather the opposite. "I wish I can understand that." She whispered to no one in particular. "K-Keep r-reading N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata asked her crushed as he did so.

**"Maaaaaan, and I so wanted that baby."**

"...That was fast." Kiba chuckled, barely able to keep his laughter down to hear that from any girl.

**4 women walked together, covered completely in clear saliva to show that they had recently been in the mouth of something dangerous.**

**The first girl, the speaker, had tanned skin with bright blond hair that covered her eyes, with an eye shaped hair-clip on her head in the shape of kooba eyes... which fit with the fact her blond hair was shaped like a koopa's head. She had an athletic build to her, though with rather large breasts. She wore a plain white Tank-top with extremely short, green shorts and matching green boots. She walked with her arms behind her head, mostly unaffected by the ordeal they went through.**

**Koopa, though not a **_**normal**_** Koopa, since most of them had the appearance of monsters.**

**The second girl, completely silent, just nodded her head. She kept her upper body completely covered by a bright red hoody, her light green hair pooking out from behind a clean white mask with black eye holes and a black mouth hole. She had brown belts around her waist, chest, and to hold her mask over her face. The only indication of her skin color was her thighs, what wasn't cover by white stockings, was peach colored.**

**Shy Gal, and she wasn't one for words.**

**"I really enjoyed having that baby with us."**

"Why are they talking about a baby?" Neji questioned.

"Maybe it's Naruto? Since it's about him after all." Shockingly Choji said as he finish his tenth bag of chips and was dangerously low on his backups. "Maybe they will know him like we did." He said to the males of the teams knowing that they all had fun with each other before getting into different teams.

**The third girl, the most **_**provocative **_**of the foursome and the tallest of them (over 6-feet in height) with her eyes covered by a red cap with white dots, and a white rim with false teeth designs on it. She wore a dress that showed most of her breasts, that had the same design as her hat but reverse, so it looked like her dress and hat together formed a mouth. She had long, fluffy green hair, the **_**largest breasts**_** of the group, easily the size of all of their combined, and was generally the most sexual of them, wearing nothing visible but a hat, dress, and red heels.**

**Piranha Plant, and though she looked human... she was indeed a plant, but by the same magic that transformed her friends, she too had suffered the same Kamek curse and attained a human form by eating a cursed mushroom.**

**"... too much I would say."**

**The final of the foursome, the shortest girl, while Piranha Plant was over 6 feet tall (6'5 in height with her heels on), she was easily a head shorter than even Koopa or Shy Gal, who were about the same height. She was only about 4'8' in height, with more pale skin and a rounded face. Like all of them, she kept her eyes covered by her white bangs. Her only clothes, again visible, was a brown hoodie that she used to keep her hands in the pockets of, with two black eyebrow-like extensions coming from the hoodie, and brown boots.**

**Goomba, affected by the same cursed Mushroom that they each took a bite of, wherever that cursed mushroom might be.**

**While Piranha Plant has a seductive hourglass figure, Koopa had an athletic body, Shy Gal being naturally petite but still with a great body, she had her own great body, but a tiny bit more normal figure.**

"Hmm, its seems that this Cursed mushroom seems to be some kind of poison or blessing that gives them… a female body?" Shikamaru stated as he knew that in some parts of shinobi legends that the first Hokage found such things.

"Where can we find one?" Sakura and Ino asked in joking manner.

**Shy Gal pointed her covered hands at her in agreement.**

**"That freakishly large Yoshi wouldn't have attacked us, if **_**somebody-**_**" Koopa spoke with her hands behind her back, her green eyes peeking out from under her hair (as well as the 'eyes' on top of her hair) glancing towards Piranha Plant. "-didn't try to do nasty stuff to a baby." Koopa mentioned with a glare at the troublemaker of the group, the one that understood nothing of social norms.**

"The heck is a Yoshi?" Naruto asked with a quizzical look.

"Oh here…" Azure King paused the screen as a cute looking dragon was on the screen, but was push to the side by the four girls when seeing such a cute being.

"CUTE~!" They said before a scary looking version appeared, "KYA~!"

"Ehehehe…" The King chuckled as he purposely did that to scare them.

**Since they had each gained these humans forms, Piranha Plant had the most fun with her new body, experiencing things that she never knew of when she was a mere plant. She now knew what pleasure and pain was, and some of her plant functions did transfer over to her new body.**

**Also, she didn't understand that while you could have sex with men... you were not allowed to do that with kids and toddlers.**

"Ugh! That's just wrong!" Sakura blanched in disgust.

"The fuck?" Tenten turn green at the idea of that kinda nymphomaniac, "What kinda human-"

"She just turned into one." Neji stated coldly, "She probably is too into her body… pleasures to give any reason not to listen to them."

"Yosh! Enjoying her springtime of youth~!" Lee said as his two teammates facepalm at his quick recovery and okay with Piranha girl's tendencies.

**"We didn't get hurt too bad, and it was kind of fun playing with the baby for awhile." Goomba did relent a little on how their day had gone, though it wasn't exactly a great day. They got to pretend to be mothers for a day, while running away from a very paternal dinosaur that wanted to protect said-baby.**

…

"They… wanted to be mothers?" Hinata voiced out, sadden slightly barely remembering her own mother when she died of childbirth for her younger sister. But then saw Naruto gaining a bit of a sad look in his eyes. _'That's right… he has no one…'_

**They each sighed, though Shy Gal's sigh was completely unheard by anyone.**

**She mined the flapping of wings.**

**"Good idea, I'm sure if we ask the Stork, he can bring us a baby of our very own. With my Goomba's sensible attitude, my natural maternal instincts, Shy Gal's... Shy Gal, and Piranha Plant's... nutrient filled breasts-" Koopa had trouble finding where Shy Gal and Piranha Plant would fit into the dynamic, considering one pointed a gun at the baby today, and the other tried to have sex with a baby (mostly out of her own ignorance that you weren't allowed to do that). "-... I'm sure we can add up to one decent parent." Koopa didn't know how badly to over or underestimate their parenting skills.**

**Shy Gal crossed her arms in annoyance.**

**The baby was crying, and attracting a Mutant Yoshi to them, she had been scared and unsure of what to do. Pulling a gun on the baby had been her go-to option, though Piranha Plant did drop kick her because of her actions (despite her... actions, Piranha Plant did know not to kill or hurt children).**

**"I mean, Storks only deliver babies to families who apply for them, I'm pretty sure that we don't fit that category." Goomba was the one who reminded everyone that they weren't actually a family, and they had no real home.**

"Who even believes that babies come from storks?" Shino deadpanned.

Cue Rock Lee, Naruto and Hinata blushing red as they all thought so, and Kiba chuckled at that knowdlege when seeing them.

"I can't believe you three actually believe that." Neji said with an incredulous look.

"Idiots…" Sasuke scoffed.

"B-But Guy-sensei told me that…" Lee tapped his index fingers together in a very 'Hinata' like manner.

"Jiji said the same thing when I asked…"

"Okaa-sama too…"

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit bad as his father ruthlessly told him the birds and the bees when he was still a kid, Itachi learned around that age and his father believed it might be good. He couldn't look at his mother eyes for days for that long lecture. He stay silent as he nudge Naruto to continue.

**They weren't even rich, like King Toadstool, who was awaiting his own baby that he applied with the Stork for.**

"...Wait what?" Shikamaru said with wide eyes.

**-In the Sky-**

**'Gotta get this baby to Toad Town, King Toadstool is waiting for this baby.' A large white bird with a white cloth package hanging from it's mouth flew through the sky without a worry.**

"Ha! It's true!" Naruto flicked off Kiba, "See, the storks do that afterall!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Kiba snapped back.

"Then what's with the big bird!?" The blonde butted heads with the dog lover, who also got into Naruto's face!

"It's got fake written all over it! It's fiction for a reason!"

**A large stork, flying in the opposite direction, nodded it's own head towards it. The two Storks gave each other knowing looks, and saw that the second Stork was carrying a larger package... that had spikes going through the back of the cloth.**

**"Mushroom Kingdom, how bout you?"**

**"Koopa Kingdom, delivering royalty... same?"**

"Th… They're talking… birds are talking." Sakura said as Lee nodded.

"Perhaps summons like Guy-sensei's Turtle!"

"Highly unlikely." Shino stated, "Many summonings were around for centuries to learn languages, they were they look like regular birds. So maybe it's the norm in that world?" He question to himself than to others.

**"Yep, careful, that nasty Kamek has been using his magic to mess with Mushrooms, you don't want to go eating any of the Super Mushrooms... he supercharged them, anything that eats them takes female human form."**

"So it was a spell that made it happen!" Tenten bonks her hand into an open palm, "So I guess edible sexy forms aren't going to happen here."

**With that, their quick conversation (muttered out the side of their mouths) was over as they stopped flying together and started to go back towards their destinations.**

**"AAAAAAAH!"**

**They were both startled when they heard a loud female scream, both of them dropping the babies they were carrying. The magic sacks that were being used would protect the babies from any damage via the fall, but dropping babies was a pretty bad thing to put on their records.**

"..." The whole entire teens, even the person who brought them there, mouths drop when they saw that happen. "They're going to get them right?" Naruto said with a worried look.

**"...We finished our deliveries, right?"**

**"Yep, perfectly safe and sound."**

"Whaaaaaaat!? Just like that!?" Naruto gawked.

"They can't just leave them like that!" Sakura agreed.

**-Back on the Ground-**

**"It's a kid, a kid, a cute, cuddly, little kid... **_**baby fat**_**, he has baby fat on his little cheeks." Koopa gushed when she saw a kid that was laying in a bush, curled up into a ball. While they were walking, they had stumbled across a young boy in an orange suit, that was putting a toddler down into the bush. Blond hair, peach skin, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He couldn't be older than maybe three years old, and he was sleeping soundly.**

"AWWWWW~!" The girls gushed over the baby version of Naruto in his little orange suit.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"Haha man up, they're finally are into you!" Kiba laughed at his rival's dismay, only to get a little jealous as the girls still were going gaga over him. "Read the story!"

**Shy Gal turned her head, and watched as the white haired boy that ALSO had three whisker marks on each cheek, dropped a note behind as he created a portal and walked through it. She turned her head back to everyone, and pointed urgently to the portal, but nobody was paying attention to her.**

**"This one isn't a baby, can I-"**

**"Three years old is still too young!" Koopa smacked Piranha Plant on the head the second she looked like she was going to take her thong out from under her dress. **

"Okay, that is definitely wrong…" Ino deadpanned.

"At least they have a somewhat normal person in their group." Sasuke said somewhat relief that the girl didn't molest his teammate.

**She saw a male, and she went for it way too quickly. "Anyway, look at this point... **_**Hello, my name is Naruto, I'm unloved and have no family **_**... this is so bad... **_**no family, I'm please raise me with love and care.**_**" Koopa finished reading the note, and looked down at the sleeping child.**

**This child had no family.**

"..." Naruto remained silent, feeling somewhat depressed that he was reminded again that he had no family.

"Hey continue!" Sakura said rudely but was a little angry to be ignored. "Naruto-!"

"Sakura… stop." Sasuke said knowing the reason why Naruto was silent, "Dobe want me to take it?" He asked if Naruto didn't want to continue, only to get a negative from Naruto.

"I'll go on…" He said softly before resuming.

**Goomba blinked when she saw something golden fall out of the sky, through the trees, and landed right smack dab on Naruto's head. She gasped when she saw the heavens themselves grant this boy a crown. The crown had landed so perfectly on his head, that there was no way this was just random luck.**

"It totally is…" Shino deadpanned as it was logical to come to that conclusion but from their perspective, that Naruto might've been at the wrong or rather at the time, right place at the right time.

**Nobody but a nearby Yoshi noticed a little baby girl in pink, hanging **_**safely**_** from a tree branch by a white cloth, wiggling around.**

"So that's the real prince… or princess in this case." Ino commented as she smiled when the Yoshi made the baby got on its back. "Aww… at least she's okay."

**"This child has a crown, a crown... I think this might be... Blond hair, blue eyes, **_**peach**_**-" Goomba pointed at the baby's peach-like skin complexion. "-like skin, and a crown? I think this baby is Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Goomba actually took her hands out of her hoodie pockets to point at the baby.**

"Wait, I'm a prince!? Hell yeah, I'm awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"They're doomed…" All but Naruto and the King stated as the boy comically face vaulted at the ground.

**"Must be, there is no way a crown could fall out of the sky and land on a kid's head by luck... it would be a massive misunderstanding on like a cosmic scale."**

"...So much luck that Naruto has…" Kiba grumbled as Naruto had four smoking hot babes to raise him.

**There was no way, it would be impossible for mere luck to allow a crown to fall from the sky and land on a person's head without hurting them. This had to be a sign from a higher power that this boy was meant to be the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Meaning they knew they should deliver this boy to King Toadstool... and the King was currently without a wife, surely he would allow the four of them to stay and help raise this child they so painstakingly brought to him.**

**They all had the same idea, within moments of each other, realizing this was the way they could get a makeshift son.**

"I'm gonna… be in a family?" Naruto wondered.

"A dysfunctional one at that," Sasuke shrugged however deep down he was happy that Naruto had a family like he used too.

"Screw you teme!" Naruto snapped.

"Read o~n!" Azure King urged.

**-In Another Part of the Forest-**

**"Better check to make sure that nobody is eating my secret mushrooms. Who knew that if you magically enhanced a Super Mushroom, you could give it the family to turn anything into females... not just Toadettes." Kamek flew on his broom towards the forest, and down a hill that had some broken tree branches and some other damages. Super Crowns were super rare, he only had a few of them, and usually you didn't eat them, you wore them.**

"Wait… so the curse is from a crown not from that… turtle wizard thing?" Choji asked as he was no longer eating, but interested in this instead.

"Most likely he found out and experiment on the theory, lot of jutsu were made from the idea." Shikamaru told his best friend.

**He had to finish his research, before the next ruler of the Koopa Kingdom was delivered to them.**

**Why was the ground damaged like that, actually?**

**Flying down into his secret spot, he saw that the damage got worse and worse. The damage led right into his secret batch of Super Mushrooms, which made him pale when he saw a white cloth. Flying into his hidden spot, he saw blond hair and blue eyes looking at him, as well as super sharp teeth, and a green turtle shell with spikes coming from it, not to mention two horns sticking out of a baby girl's head as she went to town on all of his Super Shrooms.**

**...**

**"Lord Bowseeeeeeee-" Kamek knew the name of the child to be delivered was Bowser, but that was before this unfortunate accident happened. "Bowsette, Young Lady Bowsette, allow me to transport you home." Kamek adjusted quickly, knowing that he was going to be filing a complaint with the Storks because of this.**

**The last name on his brain had been Toadette, so he naturally just combined the two names together.**

"What… in…" Lee gawked.

"Someone's gonna be high," Kiba cracked.

"So a turtle got into a hot chick form?" Sakura said, before sighing, "That's it no logical in this story at all~!"

**-In the Forest, Another Location-**

**"Yoshi!"**

**A normal Yoshi jumped into a tree, and blinked when it saw a baby girl clapping her hands. He had heard from another Yoshi, and some babies were being dropped by the Storks in the area, and they were supposed to be taken to the Plumbers place. Seeing as this was a baby, it would only make sense for this baby to be one of the Plumber babies that were supposed to be delivered.**

**Well, better take this baby to it's new home then!**

"And that's it! End of story!" King Azure grinned. "So whatcha think?"

Shikamaru scoff, "So...thanks to Naruto a princess lost her chance to live a highlife and has to work from the people she was suppose to rule. Not to mention because of his existence that those four girls and that Bow...sette(?) are now humanoids in this world."

"You make sound like its my fault," Naruto said, feeling insulted.

"It practically is." Shino replied.

"But… it maybe a good thing." Choji said, "Maybe that young girl didn't like being a important person? Not to mention if Naruto has real parents, four mothers, he can be a bit better. And don't forget he has the royal stuff, so things might be better for everyone in the long run."

"Thanks Choji." Naruto smiled as his slightly large friend for getthign his back.

"But why is B-Bowsette-san a girl?" Hinata asked find a odd feeling at the idea of seeing that cute baby.

"Ahem, well read the second chapter to find out." Azure King heard the kitchen explode, "Food's done, I'll get it while you guys choose the next person to read it."

"Hai." The shinobi and kunoichi said to their kidnapper.

CHAPTER END

**AK: WEll that was my first reading any constructive critisms are greatly approve, who should read the next chapter? Please review and have a nice day wherever you are and remember~**

**AQ: Have a nice WHEEE~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AK: Another chapter of this story and remember to read the original fic that fairy tail dragon slayer did.**

Azure King came back as he was covered in cheese, "Okay…dinner is delay, so I just brought snacks." He said as the cheese was slowly vanishing by the odd spirit being that he summon last time. "So who's reading the next chapter?" The teen said as he placed the snacks on the table, which everyone went to get something before Choji could stuff his face.

Naruto looked behind himself to see Hinata tapping his shoulder blushing as she was close to her crush, "Oh you want to try?" he asked to get a shy nod from her, but shrug at her red face. "Kay," The blonde simply said as he moved away from her while passing the device to her.

"A-Ano…" She started as the TV showed where they left off…that had 'years later' on it.

"So a timeskip…" Neji stated the obvious, "It would be a rather long tale if we just start from where he was a kid."

"True, but it would be funny with how the girls would try to figure out on how to take care of him." Tenten nudge her teammate who smiles at that idea.

"Oi, this is me we're talking about!" Naruto as the others laugh making him also grin at the good nature humor. "Okay sorry Hinata, go again."

The girl nodded with a smile as she read the next part, not stuttering at all when reading this story…

**"March my Koopas, march as we take the Mushroom Kingdom! The Koopa Kingdom will reign supreme!"**

"Not five _seconds_ and Bowsette is a tyrant." Ino smiled weakly at the girl's sudden evil intentions.

"Reminds me of you." Shikamaru slyly stated while looking innocent when Ino glared at him.

**Bowsette let loose a loud shout as she stood inside of her Koopa Clown Car, a flying face with her standing where the top of the head would be. Her bright blue eyes burned with a flaming passion, and she kept her hair in a ponytail. She had spiked chockers around her wrists, biceps, and neck, a black dress covering parts of her body, and a golden crown on her head with the "Bowser" symbol that had been on her child blanket. She laughed as she watched her Koopas and Goombas bullying the Toads in Toad Town, as she herself flew straight towards the Castle.**

"That…is a really ugly mode of transportation." Sakura said as the other girls nodded to that statement, "But wow, she's so beautiful, really like a princess that she is."

"Yeah kinda a shame she's a bad person." Hinata said with a sad look…but couldn't find something that didn't seem right. Why did she have a bad feeling about this girl?

"Ha, I bet Naruto is going to be a wimp when she crashes in!" Kiba laughed as Lee shook his head.

"No, if she's that young perhaps Naruto is too, meaning his springtime of youth will make him strong!" He yelled out cheerfully as the others look at Hinata to make her read on.

**She could see it.**

**She could see the stained glass, very stylish, portrait of Prince Naruto on the front of the castle, meaning that she was very close indeed. Her sharp teeth formed a giant grin as she raced forward, if she took out the Prince, the technical ruler of the Mushroom Kindgom (seeing as King Toadstool didn't do anything) then the nation would collapse, perfect for her Koopa Kingdom to take over in the chaos.**

"Wow, look at the craftsmanship on that!" Tenten leaned forward to see the work of art more closely, "Not to mention it captures Naruto's, from their world, mysteriousness. Can we trade?"

"I agree to this." Sakura, Ino, and Kiba raised their hands.

"Ahem…" Hinata coughed into her hand, shocking Shino at her sudden blunt way to get their attention.

Shikamaru raised his hand to wave at the shy girl, "Thank you, but did anyone caught that he was the _technical_ ruler?"

"Wait? I rule the kingdom?" Naruto said bringing his hands downward when he raises them, "Whoo, I am like a Hokage already!"

"Read, or watch the story! He's dad doesn't do anything, so he might just be bad." Kiba stated, "No offense man." He said to Naruto not making fun of his dream just the possibility.

**"Grahahahaha!" She laughed loudly as she circled around the castle, breathing fire in large enough amounts that she was sure to shine a bright light into every window. Nobody was going to be sleeping well tonight. "Wakey wakey Princey, time for you to meet you fate!" She circled around the entire castle, until she saw the open window leading to a balcony.**

"And he is so dead." Shikamaru stated as he saw the girl floating in front of the balcony.

"Oh man, I really hope not." Sakura said while she tease and insults Naruto for being a bonehead, he was a kind person who didn't need to be harm.

**Jumping out of her Koopa Clown Car, she landed on the balcony and walked forward with power to each step.**

**She blinked with some surprise when she saw the room was empty.**

"Oh thank kami!" Hinata sigh in relief from the assassination not happening.

"Yeah bullet dodge." The blonde himself said as Sasuke chuckled.

"Wait for it."

**"I'm sorry, who are you?"**

"Call it." Sasuke said cracking open a soda, "Hope he can defend himself."

**"Gah!?" Bowsette shouted when she looked to her right, and realized she was wrong, the room did have an occupant in it. She looked in surprise, before he jaw dropped when the moonlight illuminated the Prince that she had been seeking. "You're..."**

Tenten blushed lightly as she saw the person in the moonlight, "Wow…"

"Yeah…" Ino drop her chips when she also saw the Naruto of that world.

"…" Hinata just turn more red than she has ever seen when seeing this prince-ly Naruto, '_My Naruto is the best, my Naruto is the best!'_ She repeated this mantra so she wouldn't betray her crush.

**He was wearing his pajamas, a simple shirt, shorts, and a fox-eared cloak on.**

"Aw that looks cute on you." Sakura playfully punch her teammate, happy that he is getting some girl's looks in a positive light.

**Her breath hitched in her chest when she saw his curious, surprised eyes on her, a wild mess of blond hair underneath the hood. He seemed to small to her, he couldn't stand more than 5'11 in height, and be a young adult in age like her. She towered over him, but despite the fact that she stood at 9'3" in height easily, she just didn't know how to proceed to this. Instantly, looking into his face, the urge to fight this man was **_**instantly**_** wiped out of her mind.**

…

…

…

"Wow she's big!" Naruto said with a loud voice, "She has to get on her knees just to meet eye level…barely."

"Or the prefect size for a body pillow." Choji said with a smile, "Although it seems that your looks calm her down."

"Maybe, but it could be just as bad. She could try to make him evil," The Nara heir said with a worry look.

"I doubt that will happen," Sasuke said knowing that his teammate is too stubborn to let anyone control him.

**"... wondering who you are. That symbol... you're Bowsette, from the Koopa Kingdom. You know, you should have told me you were coming if you wanted a diplomatic meeting. Do you mind turning around for a minute or two? I'm not dressed properly." Naruto spoke to her as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to make sure that they had proper impressions of each other. This was his first time meeting the Koopa Queen, who had apparently been amassing a large fleet.**

The group even the boy that the story is about, was surprised on how calm and civil this version of Naruto was acting. Who would in their right mind, not be surprised or scared to intruder entering their home? "I really hope I am strong or something." The blonde male said with a hope that he wasn't ignorent of the world.

**Bowsette crossed her arms, but turned around, since she was still thinking in her head about what to do now.**

"At least she wasn't going to beat up a guy in his pj's." Ino nodded approvingly to that action.

**She couldn't hurt this guy, she wanted him.**

"Did anyone else catch that?" Hinata glared into the device.

"I did," Naruto said with a grin, "She wants to be friends."

"Ah, I think she meant-" Neji started but King covered his mouth.

**Not dead, she just wanted him as hers. Those blue eyes, that blond hair, the purity she could see deep inside of him. Soft looking skin, and those whisker marks just gave him the perfect definition to his face. She wanted him, and just like how she wanted the Mushroom Kingdom for herself, she wanted this man for herself as well. A wide smile came over her face as she suddenly realized what she was going to do.**

"Dang, girl falls in love hard…like meteor hard." Tenten gave a small chuckled.

"Apparently her race does that, so if she wasn't a girl and Peach was royalty. It would've been the same," King stated as the others went 'ooh' at that knowledge.

**"Okay, you can turn around now." Naruto said, now dressed properly.**

**"Orange?"**

"Cause its awesome!" Naruto said with a large smile, "It's perfect in the fall!"

"But it's not since the land of fire is constantly in summer time." Sasuke stated as the reason the village was named Konoha, was the fact the leaves never change color.

"Not true," Sakura said with a knowing smile, "It seems like it but Spring and Summer are the same heat and tempeuture, I mean it snow before our genin exams."

"Ah right," The Uchiha nodded blushing slightly at his mistake.

"I…never notice." Naruto lamely stated as he barely remember the

"But at least he has a reason; I thought he was an idiot." Shikamaru spoke honestly as he really thought so.

**He was wearing a slim, orange suit with a black shirt underneath it, there was a pink crown symbol on the white tie that he was wearing. A tie that matched the small crown that he wore on top of his head, which seemed to stay there as if by magic. Bowsette appraised his looks in his proper attire, before she nodded her head, and she picked him up before throwing him over her shoulder.**

"Now that's a prince!" Ino giggled airily at the sight of the handsome and calm looking prince of the Mushroom kingdom.

Meanwhile Hinata while no one was watching her, puff out her chest in victory and self satisfaction as she always knew Naruto was handsome now and future versions. Giving a self a nod for her great choice since it meant that she knew that way way before any of the girls in the village. Although she meekly covered her face when looking at the older Naruto, it was still amazing that he can be more handsome that she can imagine…

"Tell me about it, Naruto maybe you should look into a political position if being a shinobi isn't great." Sakura said as the blonde shook his head, but the girl knew it was because his dream of being Hokage. But never a bad idea to have fallback career, "Whoa!" she pointed as the lizard-girl pick up Naruto like a sack of potatoes.

**"Wah!? What are you doing!?"**

"I think the term is kidnapping." Sasuke deadpanned as Naruto (from their world) was screaming for his other self to fight back.

**"Come on, you're coming with me to my castle!" Bowsette shouted as she jumped out of the window as the door to his room opened. She grinned as she saw Shy Gal, one of the four 'Mother Figures' that were known through out the Mushroom Kingdom as one of the people who raised the Prince. "Listen up, and listen well, let the entire Mushroom Kingdom know that Prince Naruto now belongs to me!" Bowsette jumped into her Koopa Clown Car.**

"I doubt that she will escape from his kingdom's wrath," Shikamaru said as he saw the few…mushroom headed people who were out just scrambling about like idiots.

"Might be wrong…actually where are his mothers?" Tenten asked as she ate a steam bun that she grab earlier to finally eat. "I think they at least would fight for him."

***BOOM***

**A bullet bounced off of the shell she wore on her back, and saw saw Shy Gal had a gun pointed at her, her arms visibly shaking in anger. Bowsette just grinned and started to fly off back towards the Koopa Kingdom. Not caring if she was being fired at in the slightest.**

"Wow, my mom is baddass." Naruto grins while folding his arms behind his head at the sight of mom protecting him.

"It's always the quiet ones who are the least expected to blow up." Shino and Kiba slowly and comically move their pupils to Hinata who felt her wrath when bashing on Naruto more than she like to hear.

**-The Next Morning-**

**"Waaaaaaah, the Prince, my son has been kidnapped by Bowsette, why would she do something like this!"**

"That's…Naruto's dad?" The girls said with slight disgust, not for his looks- okay a bit, but on how he was reacting.

"It's amazing that he didn't became a wimp like he did." Kiba said patting Naruto's back, "Good job man!"

**"The Prince, the Prince has been kidnapped!"**

**King Toadstool and Toadsworth the Toad were both in an uproar as the front doors of the castle were opened up. Three people watched in with a set of tools in their hands, though they weren't really sure what was going on.**

"Wow, I wonder what would happen if Naruto wasn't the King (by process of elimination) and he was attack by Bowsette." Ino groan at the grown little man flipping the hell out.

"I mean it could be the first time this happen, so he could be in his right to be freaking out." Neji stated as he chuckled at the pair, "But I wonder who the handyman are?"

"I smell low budget porno!" Kiba bellowed with a smirk.

**"We're-a here to fix a pipe?" The shortest member of them spoke as he looked around, seeing the Toads in an uproar. He wore a red shirt, blue overalls, and a red hat with a M on it. He had the most muscle on him for his short size, and a very large mustache/nose combo.**

"Oh god nevermind, please let it be a normal repair man!" Kiba paled at the size of the man's stomach, "Even if it was dozens of women, that guy ruins it."

"So if it was a good looking guy it would be better, not just the women." Ino teased as the teen turn green at being call bi or worst gay at that tone.

**They were all dressed the same, but with different colors.**

**Red, Green, and Pink, with M, L, and P on their hats.**

**The Mario Siblings.**

"Huh, the girl doesn't…that's the princess that Naruto replace!" Lee shouted with a alarm look, while the others sweatdrop realizing he didn't see the difference between them. Guy could wear a wig and he'll still think he was someone else.

**The shortest was the eldest sibling Mario, who wore red. The skinny green man was Luigi Mario (Mario as a last name), and the tallest of them at over 6 feet tall was Peach Mario. Several days previously, they had been asked to come to the castle as quickly as they could to fix a broken warp pipe that went to the Bean Bean Kingdom. Warp Pipes were a real challenge to fix though, so it wasn't something they could just easily do without a lot of tools.**

"Warp…pipes…" Choji mouth out the weird words he'd just heard. "So they can just slide in one and appear in the other side of the world?

"Apprently so," Shikramaru sipped on green tea soda, "Would make things easier for life."

"Said the laziest guy in the world." Ino retorted back to her teammate.

**"My son, the Prince, has been kidnapped!" King Toadstool cried out again, before he noticed the three of them. "Plumbers, on orders of the King, I want you to go and bring my son back from Bowsette!" King Toadstool pointed at them.**

**...**

"He did realize they were plumbers right?" Sasuke said just dumbfounded that the King orders three civilians to do that.

**He did realize they were plumbers right?**

"Point proven," Naruto stated drinking milk tea, "I mean they wouldn't take it. They aren't super powerful like us."

**"Bo-b-bo-bowsette?" Luigi murmured with his body shaking with fear, unable to say it without a stutter.**

"Looks like Bowy has others scared of her." Tenten nodded to the strong female even though she was evil, others do respect (mostly fear) her.

**"Okey-dokey then, Mario, Luigi, you two get started on that warp pipe. I'll be back before you know it." Peach didn't have much other option but to accept the job she was being given, as a Mushroom Kingdom citizen, she was honor bound to do whatever it took to protect the royal line. She took her hat off, bowed to the King, before she made her back out the front door. "I can't stand bullies, better really hurry up and put the hurt on Bowsette for this!"**

"Wow, maybe the stork thing wasn't just about kids. Maybe they were made to be what they were." Shino said his belief, "Peach has still royal like tendencies while showing the two male brothers might have taught her. More Mario than the easily scared Luigi."

"Yeah, I feel she's a nice girl." Hinata said…although inwardly was worried that she might also capture Naruto's heart. But still read the next part, "Another timeskip." She announced so the others wouldn't be too surprised at the location scene.

**-With Naruto 3 Days Later-**

**"This... this puny thing is the cake you'll be making for my wedding?"**

**Bowsette wasn't pleased when she saw a 6 foot tall cake standing in front of her, white frosting, with green pipes all over it. She had an annoyed look on her face as she saw her Koopa chefs bowing nervously to her. She didn't care how short notice she was making her demands, whatever time she gave them was the amount of time they had to get what she wanted done. 6 feet tall was nothing compared to the amazing feelings that she had inside of her chest, burning for freedom.**

"That's like twice as big as a normal wedding cake…and I want it~" Choji mouth watered at the sight of the sweet treat that was in the screen.

"Easy man, remember what happen at the dumpling store? They nearly ban you for ranking up the points for that all you can eat challenge." Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba stated with worried looks on their faces.

**"... They tried their best... and I'm not marrying you." Naruto pointed out, he was tied up by a sturdy rope and being pulled around behind Bowsette.**

"Huh, surpising he is so calm about this…I mean me." Naruto said with a odd look.

"Well he has been there for a few days. Seeing on how the girl likes him, it must be a good deal, probably has it easy despite being tied up." Shikamaru yawned at the easy answer to that question.

**"Sure you are, you'll learn to love me." Bowsette commented without pause, fawning over Naruto as she stroked his cheek. "Bigger! You will make this cake bigger!" Bowsette roared at her chefs.**

"She seems sure of herself, thinking that her kidnap victim would fall for her." Sakura giggled at the love struck dragon girl attitude from being evil to love-dovey on Naruto.

**"This was only a **_**model**_** Queen Bowsette, the real cake will be 10 takes this size... and filled with chocolate."**

"Hmm good choice on flavor." Naruto said as Hinata made a mental note on that for their wedding day…not if, she will make that real!

**"100 times the size, this will be the most impressive wedding in the history of the Koopa Kingdom! My love with not be puny, it will be gigantic, large enough that everyone will be able to tell just how large it is with a mere glance! Queen Bowsette does not do things small!" Bowsette roared with laughter as she covered her mouth with her hand slightly. She wanted the cake to be the second largest thing at the wedding, with the largest thing being her love.**

"At least she's…modest about her love…" Ino sigh in defeat on how love crazy this girl was. "Although, all that cake is going to make her big…boned as Choji." She robotically said in order to make her teammate not flip out on her.

**Koopa's fell in love, and they fell in love **_**hard**_**.**

"CALL IT!" Everyone eyes rolled on when they heard Tenten said her two cents for being correct early.

**'This is going to be a lot of trouble... Mom, Mother, Mommy, and Mama are going to be so worried right about now.' Naruto thought with a sigh. His parents were going to be so worried if he didn't get home soon, and they would freak out if he married the Koopa Queen. "Do you really need all of that cake? A 600 foot tall cake is really hard to eat." Naruto pointed out, trying to help the poor chefs, save them from trying to make such a monster of a cake.**

"Even as a kidnap victim, in a hostile area, he's still trying to be kind to others." Lee said with waterfall tears falling down his cheeks. "So youthful!"

**"Oh dear Prince, this cake will be give to the entire kingdom in order to celebrate their powerful Queen's marriage. Such a small cake won't do, I'm getting married after all... I get the most delicious thing of all... the sweet kiss from my peach skinned prince." Bowsette picked Naruto up and started to bring him closer towards her. He sucked his lips into his mouth, unwilling to give her the kiss she so wanted.**

"Haha, man up and kiss your bride Naruto!" Kiba howled in good nature, "Although you might want to be on top, she might squish you under her weight!"

**Bowsette didn't get a kiss.**

"Thank kami!" Hinata sighed out but blushed when the others look at her sudden voice of the scene. Before continuing onward wanting to know why the kiss was stopped.

**Instead, she had a brown boot implanted into her face as the window was destroyed. She was knocked off of her feet and sent flying into the model cake, before hitting the wall behind the cake as well. Naruto started to fall towards the ground, before he was caught.**

"Ohhoho, man! Naruto is the princess who gets saved!" Kiba cried out laughing with the other males also joining him.

"Shut up!" The blonde boy blushed as he was now the damsel in distress trope, he was suppose to be saving princesses not the other way around.

**"Not today, Prince Naruto is going to be returned home evil Koopa Queen, come on... and remember, if you ever need a Plumber, call the Mario Siblings, Mario, Luigi, and Peach (me) will be happy to solve all your plumbing needs!" Peach decided to get some advertisement in for the Koopas who were listening in. She could never forget to advertise, since her brothers were better plumbers than she was, she always needed to make sure business was good.**

"Now that's smart advertising." The girls nodded at Peach's attempt to keep on the prince's good side.

"Oh yeah, I'll be calling her to stop Bowsette from kidnapping me!" Naruto nodded still blushing as he was being princess hold by the girl.

**Naruto blinked.**

**Peach.**

**Wait, plumber?**

**He was kidnapped by the Koopa Queen... and he was saved by a **_**Plumber**_**?!**

"At least we know that he isn't an idiot, who hires a plumber to save someone?!" Nearly everyone yelled out from the idiocy from that choice.

"Well that's it, and-"

"Dinner's ready." Queen finally reappeared into the room carrying a cart of food, "Sorry it took so long…pigs can't cook brownies…" She stick out her tongue cutely as everyone went to eat familiar and unfamiliar foods from watching and enjoy this amazing story. "Oh King, you have a video call, from a cute boy who wears armor…weird huh?

"Oh no, you guys hurry and read the next chapter I need to get this! Or less I get fired!" He said as Hinata looked at the group. She was glad to see the others seeing Naruto in a better light, but not so much that the girl's from the story starting to go after Naruto. Oh well, at least she has the real Naruto here.

**AK: As always who should read next and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AK: Hello everyone i was out and in out of the hospital for many reasons visiting and my own checkups. But enough my stupid body, let's read the chapter and as always read Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's original version!**

**CHAPTER START!**

Azure Queen was finishing setting a cup of tea for everyone in the room as her King was still on the call with his boss, "Oh dear, we might have to start afterall…"

"We can wait." Sakura said kindly to see the blue haired maid shake her head.

"It's fine, so who is reading now?"

"YOSH~! I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

"Kay...but please inside voices? I have sensitive ears…" Queen cutely protects ears as Lee nodded earnestly to take the device into his hands.

"Okay, here I go~!" He yelled out, before blinking, "Oh we have info...Koopa-san is Mama, Shy Gal-san is Mother, Goomba-san is Mom, and Piranha Plant-san is Mother."

"Good to know, it was hard to figure out which was which last time Naruto called them by that." Ino sighed as she wanted to know at least who was who.

**It was a little **_**tense**_** around the castle for the next few days.**

"Yeah no shit!" Kiba said as they all knew when an enemy shinobi attack the village had to do the same thing, even when things were peaceful.

**To say that security was tighter around him was an understatement; he didn't go anywhere without one of his parents... the female ones, sticking to his side like glue. Even right now, while Naruto was going around Toad Town and inspecting the damage that had been done to the town by Bowsette's Koopas and Goombas, he had the most sensible member of his mother figures standing next to him with her hands in her hoodie pockets.**

"Goomba." Everyone stated as she seem the most...level of all the mothers.

"But wow, I never would have thought that Naruto (Prince) would that diligent." Tenten gave a nod of respect, "Even if the kidnapping was a few days some shinobi still get scared from that experience for weeks."

**"You **_**are**_** okay... right, mentally? I know kidnapping is a very serious matter." Goomba spoke as she looked at him carefully, trying to see if his cheeks were twitching. She learned that his cheeks were the biggest tell what emotion he was feeling. When he was feeling particularly stressed out, his left cheek would twitch a little bit, small twitches that only a mother would notice from her son. She saw that there were small twitches, so he wasn't unaffected, but he wasn't as stressed out as when King Toadstool had passed on all of the royal responsibilities onto Naruto when the boy was 12 years old.**

Everyone turn to Naruto as he actually did that, before looking at them, "W-What?"

"Good to know." Sakura and Sasuke smiled at the info as they can use it against him or save their own hides.

"My okaa-chan can do the same thing." Hinata smiled softly remember that her mother always noticed the simplest of things with the heiress.

**Naruto was staring down at the Toads who were rebuilding everything that was damaged, though all of them were turn to smile and wave at him, and he would smile and wave back at them.**

"Despite them being...dumb they are quite hard workers like Naruto." Choji said grabbing a handful of pastries to snack on.

"Maybe it's because they have a responsible prince who is all work than our Naruto." Ino smiled fondly at this handsome prince. "Ahh~ why couldn't we have him here?" She felt a small chill not noticing Hinata eyes were glaring at her back.

**"I'll be fine, a little shaken still, but I promise, I'm fine." Naruto told her with a honest tone. He wouldn't say the event hadn't been weird and unpleasant, but at the same time, he hadn't been badly treated by Bowsette either. She had made sure that he was well fed, had a comfortable place to sleep, though her constantly keeping an eye on him to prevent him from attempting escape had wracked at his nerves. "I'm-"**

"And he doesn't let anything really bother him. True the treatment was bad, but he admits to it. Unlike most males…" Sakura glance at the male gender of the room as they all look busy or trying not to look at her.

**Goomba gave him a a look.**

**"Don't push yourself; you can take a day off."**

"I doubt that Naruto and this Naruto would take a day off on doing something they love." Shockingly Sasuke said that as he shrugged when the others saw him. "I say what I see…"

**"I have to at least make sure my people are okay. I know the casualty count was zero, but we need to make sure that nobody was seriously injured." Naruto's words **_**warmed**_** the hearts of the surrounding Toads who heard him. The amount of care he showed for his kingdom and those who lived in it, was their favorite quality about the Prince. Naruto felt a hand on top of his head, and looked to see Goomba-Girl petting him. By instinct, he actually blushed and looked away. "... please... not in public Mom." Naruto whispered to her.**

The girls all blushed at the kind tone that Naruto said, "Ahem...full disclosure? I think my heart skip a beat." Ino admitted with a meek smile.

"Me too…" Tenten scratch her cheek at that knowledge as the others also agree seeing how Naruto was such a warm guy and is so weak against his Mom.

**She just smiled and took her hand away.**

**"Red pipe to red pipe Luigi, not red to yellow... oh, Prince Naruto!"**

"Was that the red or green-" Kiba started until the next scene interrupted him.

**A large amount of water had blasted a familiar Green Plumber out of a house, and into the street, with a familiar Red Plumber following behind him with a concerned look. The elder brother helped his younger brother up to his feet, just in time to see as their prince arrived and saw their mistake. Naruto was just surprised to see them helping Toad Town get restored back to it's prime state. Mario and Luigi both gave a bow to Naruto, who blinked a little, before he responded with a gentle bow of his own.**

"Huh, they do normal work too." Kiba stated with a slight look of surprised from the sight of normal working pipework.

"With the fact with enough water pressure that can be easily be a rank B jutsu." Shino deadpanned at the idea of pipes holding that much power of water.

**"No, please, no need to be so formal with me. Your sister saved me, the Mushroom Kingdom owes your family a debt of gratitude. Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, I thank the Mario family from the bottom of my heart." The sight of a prince bowing to a pair of plumbers must have looked rather odd, but Naruto wasn't above bowing to those who held a lower social status to him. If not for the Mario Siblings, the pipes of the castle would be busted, and he would be married to Bowsette right now. He was surprised when he saw the brothers huddle up together, and seriously start to speak to each other.**

"Nice, sweet, rich, handsome, and generous? Take me~!" Ino said before covering her body when shivering suddenly, brrr where is that chill coming from!?

Shino and Kiba comically inched away from their only female girl who was glaring darkly at the blonde might be going after her crush.

**Wow, plumbers were quite odd, most people didn't actually ask for anything, from what he heard from Princess Daisy.**

"Princess who?" Sakura said as she took the device from Lee to re-read the past chapters to see nothing.

"Sakura-chan did you find anything?" Lee asked as the pink haired girl passes him his reading material.

"Nope…" she shook her head before patting Lee's back, "Don't stop keep going~" she said with a sweet smile as the boy gain red flames around him!

"YOSH~!"

_**Princess Daisy**_**, now there was an issue he didn't like dealing with.**

That got everyone's attention, so far Naruto was fine his stalker and his four mothers...and even his somewhat dim witted people. And this person made him uncomfortable?

"If he is a calm person...would that mean someone like our Naruto would drive him up the wall?" Shikamaru thought aloud.

"His mother, the plant one, is a massive pervert... but maybe she gets a pass because she's his mom... and he actually doesn't like perverts?" Kiba questioned curiously.

"Could be maybe she and him already dated and she broke his heart?"

Cue everyone looking at Naruto who shrugged, "I...I read alot of girl manga to get the Sexy Jutsu right…"

Everyone nodded to that statement while Naruto wipes off his forehead from being found out he like those kinda manga.

**'Ew, just thinking about **_**her**_** makes me cringes.' Naruto thought with a groan, why was that girl so... just the way that she was, and generally difficult to deal with. "You've decided?" Naruto asked when he saw the brothers had nodded their heads. Coins, political positions in the Kingdoms, new jobs that would better suit their desires; he could grant then nearly anything within his power to give.**

"Wow I never seen that Naruto look so unwell to deal with someone." Choji said that it pretty rare for Naruto to not like someone, even he and Sasuke are rivals he still wants to be friends. Even to those he didn't like slowly become his friends.

**"We want a cake, you see, we don't often get to eat it... and rumors say that the castle has an amazing cake recipe." Luigi came forward nervously and asked, Mario just looked like he was dreaming about the cake already.**

"...Cake?"

"CAKE!" Choji raised his hands if bowing to his god.

"Excusing Choji's odd moment...maybe they are just that moderate with stuff?" Neji stated as he and his Branch family have to be less luxurious than most of the Main Branch.

**"Mario, help, I'm blarg... nevermind, fixed it... we are going to get mouth wash later though!" So Peach was in the house, still doing her job it would seem, even after saving him, it warmed his heart to see such a hard working person.**

"Gross…" Most of the genin paled at the idea of getting dirty water or vomit in their mouths, while Naruto smiled at Peach work ethic as did Lee who also word hard for this chunin exams.

**"I see no reason why I can't grant that. I'll go back to the castle right now, and get started on baking. Those rumors are 100% correct, my family has a secret recipe we've been passing down for generations. I've always wanted to make the cake." Naruto smiled wide, seeing this was something that he not only had no problems giving them, but he would enjoy inviting them to the castle when the cake was done. He would send them a letter for sure, making sure that the Mario family would get their cake. Goomba-Girl just smiled proudly, since her son never got to see many other humans in his life. He was usually surrounded by Toads, and his family, so she was just happy to see him interacting with others for real.**

"And like a kind royal prince he lets them eat cake!" Tenten gave a bad pun as the others actually laugh on how bad it was.

**Toads were loyal, if kind of stupid, subjects that would do whatever he said, that wasn't real interaction.**

"Sound like my kind of people." Naruto nodded proudly at the kingdom he was running.

"The loyal part or stupid?" Sakura asked Ino who giggled at the jab at her fellow blond.

**Mario had hearts in his eyes.**

**He could taste that cake already!**

"He's my kinda guy!" Choji nodded in a serious manner that was kinda funny as the two would probably get along.

**"Mario, Luigi, is it red to red and green to green, or red to red and green to yellow here!?" Peach asked from inside of the house, and the brothers were snapped from their delusions with panicked looks. Naruto blinked, before he saw two plumbers running towards him with freaked out faces. The next few seconds were a first for Naruto, because he was tackled to the ground by an overweight and lanky pair of plumbers. The two covered his body completely, just in time two, because the house that Peach's voice had come out of exploded.**

"THE HOUSE EXPLODED!?" Sakura screamed out as the others watch as the deadpan looking Naruto on the screen was on the floor with two man on top of him.

**Exploded, yes, exploded.**

"Thank you Book-san!" Lee nodded and patted the device.

"It's call a Tablet!" Queen said to Lee's ear.

"THANK YOU BOOK-TABLET-SAN!"

"...Is he really serious or that dumb?" Queen ask his teammates who shrugged, it might be very well be both parts.

**Peach was sent flying out of the house with a rocketing force, landing face down on the ground, before skidding across the street, covered in ash with a great grin on his face.**

"Doesn't that mean her not his-?"

Queen quickly covered Hinata's mouth, "Shhhh! Cashese-Splash-Ishotin-Horton-Schivisin-Ishelogen-Pathen-Seten-Horton."

…

…

…

"I'm sorry? What?" Was the entire heiress said as Queen patted her head.

**"... Green to yellow it was... What are you guys even doing out... PRINCE NARUTO!" Peach was standing upright again and using her sleeves to wipe away the soot from her face. She tried to make herself as clean, or at least presentable, as possible now that she realized she had just blown herself up in front of royalty. Mario and Luigi were both getting off of Naruto, and helping him stand to his feet. He fixed his crown, and dusted off the back of his suit, before he cleared his throat, red cheeks since he had just been tackled to the ground like that.**

"They are so perfect with each other! Ahahahaha!" Kiba said as the two quickly tried to look nice for each other.

"Orr, they can be trying to show respect…" Hinata said from behind Kiba with dark eyes looming over him.

The boy paled as his dog companion whimpered on his head, "H-Hai…"

**"Its ago Peach, Prince Naruto is going to be baking a cake for us-"**

**"Please, put out the fires you started... that is the biggest concern right now, not looking good." Naruto looked at the flaming remains of the building. Goomba-Girl had already run off to go get help for that, leaving him with the plumber siblings and the rather useless Toads. He could already see all of the closest Toads were going into their own homes and bring out buckets of water to help out.**

"When where those guys that Naruto needed?" Sasuke stated as those Toads were actually not losing their collected shits.

**Seeing the fire was mostly taken care of, Naruto decided that he would make his exit, overall repairs were going very well. Other than this minor set-back, and honestly it would be fixed in no time, the Toads were excellent when it came to repairing and building stuff. Say what you want about their competency as warriors, but they were excellent construction workers.**

"Ohhhh!" The group all realizes their mistakes, they can do normal stuff but when it comes to combat...they are complete wusses.

**-At the Castle, Later That Day-**

**"So, what is he doing exactly?" Piranha Plant didn't often see Naruto in the kitchen, actually baking. She knew that he wasn't exactly the very best at cooking, but his father had forced him to learn baking young, so Naruto usually avoided actually cooking. It was one of the few things King Toadstool insisted on Naruto learning, though the man **_**was**_** pretty incompetent overall.**

"Huh, hey Naruto are you good on making food?" Sakura asked Naruto who shrugged.

"Kinda, I can make decent food but its too much a hassle." He said as he loves convenience of the ramen he loved, but if he has to step it up for a date or something he can. The young man was able to make meals from the forest when nobody served him for unknown reasons.

**"Baking a cake, he finished the cake, he's just making the frosting right now." Koopa smiled as she stood at the side, and watched Naruto work.**

**She was happy Naruto was doing this for the one that rescued him, and her family.**

The others all gave a glance to Naruto knowing his kindness is sometimes at odds at his rashness and also lack of common sense. But it still showed how kind he was on this.

**'Orange slices as decoration, and maybe a combination of cherry and strawberry to line the edges? Chocolate though, the cake has to be chocolate.' Naruto thought about how he was going to decorate the cake, grin on his face the entire time as he stirred the the chocolate frosting to the right consistency.**

"Man that looks so good~" Lee, Naruto, and Choji drooled at the fine looking cake, as Hinata made more notes into her ideal wedding with the blonde.

***Ding***

**"Ah, the cake is done, better take it out!" With that, Naruto ran across the room and opened up the oven, pulling the impressive cake out. He took a sniff of it's aroma, before he smiled down at the pinkness of it. "Strawberry cake, with chocolate frosting, and fruit toppings... I should bake more often. Oh, this cake will be better if I frost it after I finish it!" Naruto had the idea that a cooled cake would be better after a hard day's work for the Mario siblings.**

"Good choice, the prince might not like cook but he has good taste in making a delicious and appealing cake." Neji said as he often saw those kinds of treats when hanging out with his team and did like the work they went into them.

**It would combo well with the vanilla ice cream that he had!**

***Crash***

"Oh…" Sakura and Ino stated as Hinata gave a deadpan look as she just finished a crude drawing of Bowsette being swung around by a chibi peach.

**"I'm back, and I'm here for you Prince Naruto!" Bowsette crashed through the window.**

"No…" She said before making another crude drawing of Bowsette falling lava.

**Koopa and Piranha Plant jumped into action right away.**

"Alright some action!" Kiba said as he took up a betting ring, "Alright who's betting on-"

**"Wait! Stop, I'm baking a cake... wait 10 minutes before you do anything! I don't like leaving things unfinished, it will really bother me!" Naruto shouted when Bowsette reached for him, and both she and his mothers stopped in their tracks. "You, start chopping these fruits. The oranges need to be thin slices, cut the strawberries in half." Naruto walked towards Bowsette and handed her a knife, before he went over towards Koopa and Piranha Plant.**

"What?" Naruto said with a astonished look on his counterpart ordering his would-be kidnapper.

**"... Huh?" Bowsette didn't know what she was suppose to do with this.**

"Scratch what I said earlier-"

"On it…' Queen said as she moved to a computer she had.

"They are really perfect for each other…" He turn to see Hinata's frosty glare at him...she would so be scary as a mother.

**"You heard me, I said start chopping." Naruto grabbed her hand, and started to guide her into chopping the fruits the way he wanted them chopped. With a huff, he walked towards the cake and grabbed the frosting bowl. "For future reference, don't kidnap me when I'm in the kitchen, it's really rude... way more rude than just kidnapping... I said start chopping ya know!" Naruto gestured to her idle hands, and she renewed her efforts with a love-struck look on her face.**

"There's me!" Naruto hug the screen...awkwardly as he cried tears of joy, "I knew you were in there!"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Lee screamed out as he also hugs him from behind...but it didn't look at all pleasing...in fact Queen started to turn green.

"LEE READ NOW!" She order as the teen quickly rushed to the device.

**She didn't know the Prince had this side to him.**

**"... She's going to kidnap you." Koopa pointed out to him.**

"No shit!" Kiba yelled out as Naruto slaps upside his head, "The fuck dude?!"

"That's my ma!"

"Mama actually." Sakura pointed out which was which, "Remember the note in the beginning, Koopa is mama while Shy Gal is Mother," The smartest of the genin reminded the dim member of her team.

**"Yeah, but not until I finish this cake Mama." Naruto told Koopa, as he started to frost the cake. "... Anyway, you two don't start a fight, you're not fighters. You two should just take this letter... and make sure it gets where it is going... I insist." Naruto gave Koopa and Piranha Plant a letter.**

"I believe it might a request to save him again." Shikamaru stated as the answer seem obvious on how Naruto was so calm even when working with the girl who will take him away.

**It was addressed to Peach, and when they saw that, they got the message on what they were suppose to do.**

"Man you're good." Ino passed him some bills as she was impressed at his intelligence for being a lazy bum.

**They nodded and left the room.**

**"Ah, baking with my beloved Prince... it's just like we're newlyweds."**

"I kinda admit despite her evil or rather prankster side...she's really sweet on him." Sakura said as Choji agreed.

"She's like his opposite in a good way, she balances out his seriousness as he balances out her...spontaneousness." The big boned teen as he fnished the last of the food.

**"We're not getting married, I just refuse to leave anything I start unfinished. I said I was going to bake a cake, so I'll bake a cake." Naruto grabbed the fruits that she cut up, and started to place them in decorative spots all over the cake. It only took moments, but when he was done, he lifted the cake and moved it towards the fridge with a nod.**

"Wow either he really isn't interested in her or that he really focus on making that cake." Tenten said as she always wanted that kinda of thing to happen to her, while wanting to be strong female she did always want a romantic lover like that.

**...**

**"Now?"**

**"Now, you may kidnap me." Naruto raised his arms up, and she grabbed him by the waist and threw him over her shoulder. She jumped out of the window and into her Koopa Clown Car, before the two of them started to fly away.**

"And we see the natural Bowsette doing the courtship to the rare male Naruto species." Ino did her best to make her voice mature and calm before giggling at the sight of Naruto just being manhandled or girl-handled by the dragon girl.

**Bowsette knew she was kidnapping him, but for some reason, she couldn't help but think that he was the one who was in charge.**

"Cause I'm that good!" He said before the genin saw the King and his Sticky Fingers being flung at them.

"Sticky Fingers!" He yelled out before the being sending out hundreds of punches...but vanished, as a paper took its place. Sighing as it said one thing…

_I beat you, so take her with you…_

King sighed as he saw the others before giving a sheepish smile, "Uhh...my boss...boss told me to bring someone to watch this with us." He said before moving to a door that appeared via flames, "Come in-"

CHAPTER END

**AK: LA GASP WHO IS THAT!? Well too bad read FTDS and review there and wait for my update haha...but please review here too...**


	4. Chapter 4

Azure King bowed kindly and respectfully as a pink dress wearing blonde woman gently walk to the room. "Everyone…greet Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom that Naruto wasn't in…that particular dimension."

The genin all sat up as they lowered their heads in respect of royalty, as the woman raise her hands to dismiss the rookies actions, "P-Please don't bow to me, I am merely a visitor here. I am grateful for sir SKU, for letting me see this story. I was wondering on how my kingdom would be with Mister Naruto taking care of it."

"I-I think he's doing a good job." Sakura said covering Naruto's mouth in case he said something rude or stupid…or both.

"Hey, we're running behind…and I gotta find Sticky Fingers, so Queen start off…I'm going to kick SKU-" Soon he turns into dust as Queen sighed.

"With a snap…uhh…Sasuke mind reading?"

All she got was a nod as the teen took the tablet from her before looking at Peach, it would show her the Plumber Peach as he saw a quick skim of the story merely when glancing at the gist of it.

**A different castle.**

"So she has summer castles?" Kiba chuckled as the others wonder why it was so important for the story to tell them-

**"Hahahaha! That Peach will never find the right castle in time bwahahahaha!" Bowsette let out a roaring laugh as she stepped on the edge of the window, looking out into the lava covered rivers and bone dry trees of her kingdom. She had made the perfect plan, she had made stops at 7 different castles with her kidnapped prince, and left behind false copies of herself at each castle to make each one look like the real one. She even left behind a captured Toad at each castle, just to mock Peach further by having them tell her that all her hard work in conquering that castle would come down to nothing.**

"Really?" Sakura said as she didn't expect the length that dragon girl did for her kidnap plan.

"She really is like Naruto, Bowsette is quite creative." Hinata chuckled weakly as the idea of going through seven castles was overkill.

Peach raised her hand earning the attention of group, "Actually, when Bowser kidnaps me, he always uses around 8 castles to try and confuse Mario. The multiple castles are a traditional Koopa way of kidnapping." Peach explained with a gentle wave of her hand.

"Wait...that's a tradition?" Neji asked leaning over to see Peach nodding to his question.

**...**

**She felt Naruto's deadpan stare at the back of her head.**

"And us…" The rest of the genin stated as they all had the same look as Prince Naruto.

"This is my life…" The blonde male said with a groan.

**'She's passionate, I'll give her that.' Naruto thought as she once more broke out into evil laughter. He just sighed to himself, and looked out the window, despite how hot it was outside, the inside of the castle was rather cool thanks to the open windows and the draft. Not to mention since the sun never really shined in the Koopa Kingdom, it was the lava that made everything kind of normal heat-wise, otherwise it would be very cold without the lava. Just like how most of the year, in the Mushroom Kingdom, it usually had the feelings of Spring during Spring, Fall, and even most of the Winter kind of felt like Spring. It was only Summer that had an issue with sometimes getting hotter than normal. "This is a lot of trouble, for one person." Naruto mentioned to Bowsette.**

"Huh sounds like the counties in our home." Tenten stated as Peach glance to her.

"What do you mean Miss Tenten?" The princess asked as the female ninja sat up straight.

"Our lands often reflect certain traits of the country. Most of the ninja's in our country has Fire natures." The weapon mistress stated.

"Oh my how wonderful!" Was Peach's response not knowing that it was also good for training purposes.

**He didn't forget the 600-foot tall cake she tried to have made last time.**

"She's still planning on that thing?" In turn green at the idea of sugary coma from that kind of size.

**Now she was having duplicates of herself stay at 7 other castles, just for a decoy.**

"Why plan out decoys for seven castles? That doesn't make any sense," Kiba scratched his head in confusion.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well besides more places to pee, not really the point their buddy." He patted his dog's head kindly.

"Well, Bowser in my world... has a very cruel sense of humor. The idea of somebody putting in a lot of work for nothing is funny to him, I bet it is the same for Bowsette as well." Peach spoke of her fellow royalty awkwardly, seeing as his monarchy was the exact opposite of her own monarchy in ruling style. It wasn't like she approve of it, but in her lessons on being a good ruler taught her to respect the other rulers way of ruling.

"That's a dick move...uh sorry!" Kiba said as his other teammates blushed at his crude words at the princess.

"It's fine..." The kind woman said with a slight wave of her hand to dismiss the issue.

**"You're more than worth it Prince Naruto, the Koopa Queen will go big or go home! My love for you will not be belittled by me not giving this my full effort!" Bowsette shouted out with glee, before giving another evil laugh. With that said, she stepped down from the window and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Naruto... despite it being a massive table with lots of room. With but a snap of her fingers, 5 Goombas came into the room with plates of food balanced on their heads, with the majority of the food being meat-dished in some way, shape, or form... and no veggies in the slightest. **

"How could she _eat _all of that!? Even _I _can't stomach that much food!" Chouji gawked.

Peach giggled as she nodded, "The Koopa kingdom are omnivores, while they eat mostly anything. Bowser and from it seems Bowsette tend to eat meat." The woman said reminding that Bowser told her that she was welcome to eat anything as long if he was given them to make it. Now there was a nice selection of veggies on hand when she has to eat when waiting for her dear Mario.

"I'm just surprised those little brown guys can balance those," Shikamaru said slightly amused at the grumbling from the Goombas.

**"You must be hungry, lets eat, tomorrow we have a long day of wedding planning ahead of us. I'm thinking red and black themed, I'm always wearing a dress... so I'll switch to a white tuxedo. I'll have Kamek go and search for the finest materials to make the outfits from." Bowsette waved a hand, as if gesturing out into the distance.**

"How uncouth… she's really determined to have this wedding go through…" Shino muttered his comment.

"Well Bowser almost did it to me, in the last time he kidnap me. Mario and I call it Odyssey adventure..." Peach stated with a fond smile before feeling bad as she turn down both the males when having enough with the marriage requests.

"And Naruto is just taking it all in… and pretty much just chill like the Land of Snow." Kiba chuckled as he pretty sure he had seen Naruto making more facial expression than the prince version.

**Naruto raised an eyebrow when 4 of the plates were placed in front of Bowsette, though considering she was over 9 feet tall, she must have a big enough stomach to eat all of that and then some.**

"Make sense, since the Akimichi clan need to eat to use their jutsu's." Sakura theorized that the dragon girl might be burning more calories than they think from her body and mass.

"Yeah, but even for my clan, even _that_ has its limits!" Chouji added.

"Then you'll just have to lose more weight," Ino suggested to him.

"I'm not fat, I'm just chubby!"

"Golden Experience…" Queen softly said as the boy was lifted by hundreds of trees preventing him from using any hand signs to use his body expansion jutsu. In front of him was golden being in shape of young man.

"Hey what are you doing!? Let me go!"

"Let's keep reading~" Azure Queen pressed on.

**"I have no intention of marrying you, but I will admit, I respect that you're so passionate... the Toads that you captured, they won't be harmed?" Naruto asked Bowsette with a concerned tone.**

"You got to admit, he may be forced to marry her. But his concern is his people." Sasuke said with an approval nod.

**This time he wasn't the only one captured, she had taken 7 of his Toads and forced them into castles as well. He was really worried about the safety of those little ones, and he didn't believe Bowsette would show them the same levels of good treatment as she extended to him.**

"Now that's just a dick move!" Naruto yelled out as that was low for Bowsette to do against Peach… Plumber Peach… this was getting hard with all these doubles.

**"You'll learn to love me, love is effort after all. Your Toads will be given decent treatment, I won't treat them **_**badly**_**, but neither will my treatment of them be **_**pleasant**_** either." Bowsette pursued her lips tightly when she saw that his concern was geared mostly towards the citizens of his kingdom. She had figured this much, so she made sure that the Toads would be treated with some respect. **

"Forcing them to love her is totally against the rules!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hell yeah, no cheating like that in love wars!" Ino agreed.

"H-HAI!" Hinata squeaked out as she agreed with the others.

"RIGHT!" Peach all stand up as the girls all place their hands together! "FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!"

"..." The males just looked slightly afraid of them working together.

**"... So, tell me about the one I love." She spoke as she tossed an entire steak into her mouth, and started to chew it. Naruto would have been disgusted if it weren't for the fact that she had enough class to chew with her mouth closed, and the steak was **_**cooked**_** steak and not raw.**

"Was that girl raised in a… oh right…" Tenten started but stop remembering that the girl was probably spoiled rotten.

**Naruto thought it over for a few moments.**

**Naruto picked up a Goomba, before he sat it down in his lap and smiled at it, rubbing the top of its head much to the Goomba's pleasure. It nuzzled up against his stomach when it was treated by the warm-hearted prince, lavishing in his attention. After showing it affection, Naruto sat it back down on the ground, and pushed it gently to get it walking away. Bowsette frowned when she saw the Goomba had a... happy smile across its face, that she didn't know it was capable of. She only knew the Goombas to frown, smiles just didn't seem to fit right on their faces.**

"Cute…" Sasuke deadpanned.

'I agree they look cute, Prince Naruto is such a gentle soul." Peach stated adoring the smiling creature compare to the others in her own Kingdom.

"..." The whole teams just looked at Sasuke who just looked at them with a clear meaning of 'I was kidding.'

"It does look weird seeing them so far with frowns." Neji said as he gave an odd frown at them… the Goomba's.

**"...You won't stop until I say something." Naruto looked at her.**

**"Not a chance."**

"At least she is honest…" Peach finally said a bit uncomfortable to see her kidnapper as a woman...that looks almost like her.

**"Well... I have 4 mothers, and since I was old enough to understand what it meant to be a Prince, my Father decided to place all the responsibility of running a Kingdom on my shoulders. Which I'm not mad at... he was very bad at running a kingdom. It makes me happy when I see how much my kingdom depends on me, like I'm never really alone." Naruto spoke of the less intimate details of his life, though he slipped something in there he hadn't been thinking about. His mother's situation was public knowledge, though nobody judged him for who raised him. Queen Toadstool died long ago, and since then King Toadstool's mental health had been quickly deteriorating to the state that he was now in. He fell in love with her, and when she died, she took a large chunk of him with her... it sort of drove him crazy, crazy in a way that not even having a child to raise fixed. "... I was mostly raised by my mothers, and though my father is important to me, I'm not terribly close to him. You?" Naruto asked Bowsette, and she shrugged.**

"Wow...that's...sad…" Lee said with a sad look at his blonde friend's past...the Prince...this was getting hard with the doubles…

"Yeah I mean the fact he has to pick up what his father can't cause he is too depressed from his Queen's death is not fair for him." Hinata sadly said looking at Naruto… hers, Konoha Naruto, this was getting tough. But like him, the Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom was forced to mature in a way like Naruto.

**"I'm the Koopa Queen, I was looked after by my royal adviser Kamek, and once I could speak properly, I was given my Kingdom to rule, been ruling it ever since. No parents that I know of." Bowsette put her feet on the table, easily finished with her meal in the mere moments that she had been listening to Naruto speak.**

"Oh great, the 'everything is given to you on a silver platter' kind of girl… not surprising…" Ino deadpanned.

"So she has no parents, people made her into a royalty by birth, and had no base of any kind of discipline… I'm surprised that if she hadn't fallen for Naruto he might've been eaten by her." Shikamaru said with a stun face at the idea of that girl falling in love might've been the luckiest break.

Peach nervously spoke "Koopa's don't generally eat humans...to my knowledge." As Bowser mention that he never done that in his life nor wants his people to do that.

**Her life had been pretty simple.**

**If she wanted something, she went after it and took it for herself, that had been the case all her life. She lived a very simple and easy to appreciate life because of it, the only issues were when she was learning Magic from Kamek for stuff like increasing her size, bringing her own bones to life, and if she ever became Bone Bowsette, regenerating her flesh so that she was back to normal. She knew more magic, but she preferred brute strength to magic most of the time.**

**'That explains so much...' Naruto felt a little bad for Bowsette in that case.**

"In a way just like how Naruto was forced to grow up, she never really got the lessons to mature...they really are made for each other." Neji gave his depth of the idea on how they seem to pair each other well enough.

"So sad..." Peach mumbled more grateful for her happy life with her father and kingdom.

**Rules and lectures from parents were no fun, and neither was discipline, but it was an important part of a child's development. He had been a very... energetic child, and at first he had refused to even accept his family as his family.**

"Can we get that development plan? If it's not too late," Sakura asked Azure Queen who shook her head, "Damn…"

**Bowsette snapped her fingers, to have her plates taken away as Koopas came into the room in order to clean up.**

**"Your mothers were those... **_**strange**_** forms correct?" Bowsette had never seen a Goomba in that form, not had she seen Koopas, Shy Guys, and Piranha Plants take those forms either. She liked to think since her people were mostly those species, that she knew what they were supposed to look like.**

**Naruto nodded.**

"Where is she going with this?" Lee wondered to himself. "Does she have some kind of ultimatum?"

"She won't use them against Naruto, she wants him to love her not hate her." Peach stated as she knew that Bowser never harm her people, as she would never forgive him thus he had to only scare or slightly harm them.

**"They told me that they used to look normal, before they ate cursed Mushrooms that had a powerful magic on them. It turned them into what they are now, and because they've been in those forms for so long, they can never regain their true forms again." Naruto knew enough about their situations, but they didn't want to go back either. They enjoyed their female bodies, Piranha Plant mostly, and they liked the fact that they were so easy to tell apart from their species.**

**Seriously, Piranha Plant could **_**enjoy**_** her body (and the bodies of others) a little less than what she did, and he wouldn't complain about it.**

**No, seriously, **_**even he**_** knew how... **_**active**_** she was.**

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't know all the details…?" Kiba muttered with a slight blush.

"It's like knowing your parents nightly fun times…" Naruto covered his face with his hands knowing his plant mother was… well a slut.

**"I see... so what do you do for **_**fun**_** in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Bowsette didn't know a lot about the culture where he was fun.**

**Two different kingdoms.**

**"Well, we have Parties, I'm in the middle of planning Go Karting, Tennis, Golf, Soccer, Basketball, quite a few things... I'm really partial to the games we-"**

**"Go Karting! That sounds fun!"**

"Huh?" All of the ninjas reading this story looked totally confused.

"Oh its where you have an engine where-"

*A few seconds later*

"And there you have it." The princess said with a cute smile on her face...before it became a look of concern when seeing the reactions of the others.

The genin was having comical swirls over their heads at the idea of 'Go-Karting', "I think we're good…" Naruto said.

**"Well, right now I'm setting aside Kingdom funding to make tracks, since sports are really popular. My Toads are all hard workers, I feel like they could benefit from a more varied entertainment." Naruto saw that Bowsette looked really interested in this idea. He mentally chalked it up to it being a good idea, so when he got back to the Kingdom he was going to have to make sure he got things rolling there. The Mushroom Kingdom was well known for it's celebration of sports and extra-activities, and their parties had some of the best party games out there. Though, playing the games with his mothers and the toads didn't make for much competition, since his mothers didn't try too hard, and toads seemed honor bound to let him win.**

**The door was kicked open.**

**"Queen Bowsette, Peach is at the front of the castle, and just broke in through the front door!"**

…

The readers all turned to Peach, who just lifted her arms and shook her head in insane speed. "N-Not me!" As she blushed on how...crude her other self was, perhaps she can talk things out-

**-5 Minutes Later-**

**"Well, well, well, it looks like a peach has shown itself, ripe for the squishing." Bowsette crossed her arms over her large breasts as she looked down at Peach, who had her overalls in a worn condition, showing she had a very rough time getting to the castle. Her hat had gone from pink, to white, and her overalls were no longer blue, but instead they were red. A strange color change, but not one that Bowsette really cared about.**

"Why did she change outfits?" Kiba said with a confused look.

"I swear I don't wear overalls!" Peach denied, waving her arms frantically. "I'm a proper lady!"

**The two of them were standing on a wooden bridge, hovering over a pool of lava, with a tied up Naruto on the other side of the bridge.**

"What kind of standoff is this?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "This isn't Benkei vs. Yoshitsune."

"What the manga or the anime?" Naruto said as he covered his ears. "Don't spoil it for me!"

**"Eight castles, eight castles it took to find Prince Naruto... hand him over, and nobody gets hurt." Peach summoned a fireball in the palm of her hand, staring down at Bowsette with a twitching eye.**

"...Someone aggro…" Kiba said before taking cover behind the couch he was sitting, "YO SHINO, PLAN H IS IN EFFECT HIDE!"

"Not now Kiba…" Shino said but still inched away from the females knowing how scary they can be.

"..." Peach just sat in her seat, hoping to be smaller as she did had a temper. One time she had a dream she slap the dickens out of a Donkey Kong, a odd orange-haired man with dark flames, and a woman (she doesn't why she thinks that) with orange armor.

**Bowsette responded with a flame blast, saying no words as she attempted to end Peach's life. Peach ran towards it fearlessly, and ducked underneath it. The battle was fast-paced, Peach was forced to dodge three fire blasts before she got close enough to Bowsette and threw a fireball into her face. When Bowsette recoiled, she jumped over her head and hovered in the air for a couple of moments, landing on the other side of Bowsette. Grabbing an axe that was on the other side of the bridge, Bowsette had enough time to shake herself. When she turned around, Peach was already swinging the axe down, chopping the bridge up and sending Bowsette down into the lava below.**

"WHOA, SHE DIE!?" Naruto screamed out,

**"This huuuuurts! A lot! Next time Peach, next time I'll get the Prince!"**

"Nope, she'll still be kicking." Azure Queen replied to him.

"H-How…"

"Dragon DNA?" Lee said as everyone shrugged.

Close enough...

**"Next time, I'll stop you again!"**

**'This is going to be my life now, isn't it?' Naruto thought to himself with a sigh as he was lifted up the bridal style by Peach.**

"I feel you buddy… me… you… me-you… this is getting hard to keep track of…" Naruto said… again… and still feels confused on this.

**He would be sure to save a slice of cake for Bowsette for next time.**

"AWW~!" The girls, even Hinata, smiled on how he was slowly warming up to the woman.

"H-hey! Don't tell me I actually _fall_ for this chick!" Naruto cried out in alarm.

CHAPTER END


	5. Chapter 5

_**AzureKing: Hey y'all, sorry for late updates, I and my family have been going in out of clinics for LONG while, but I finally feel better and hopfully more stuff onthere way to be updated.**_

Azureking enter the room via the door as he sighed, "Damn, this was not my best month…"

Queen looked at her King and noticed that he lost some weight, looking unwell, "Oh dear what happened?"

"Had to make a few stops at the hospital, I'm fine now. Sorry about that." He said as he saw Princess Peach, "Sorry about leaving Your Highness, are things well?"

"Oh yes, the ninja's are quite pleasant to be around." The blonde princess said with a warm smile as the male genins nearly fainted at the cute sight of her innocent aura.

"Good, so who's next?"

"I will, if no one minds." Neji said as he took the tablet away from Sasuke.

**"Ooooooooh... yeeeees."**

…

…

…

"Tenten… take it please." He couldn't even cover up his blush as soon as those words came out of his mouth. "Next chapter I will."

The girl giggled at her teammate being so flustered at the fact he just said that… with actual emotion with it, "Sure…" She then took over the chapter with a smirk.

**Nothing was more relaxing than a piping hot bath, absolutely nothing, at least after a hard, stressful day at least. The last 2 months have been pretty stressful, considering half of the time he was working, and the other half was being kidnapped. He hadn't had a chance to unwind, and take it easy, as was what he used to do on a Saturday when he told everyone that no visitors were allowed to come to the castle. It was the **_**one day**_ **of the week that nobody ever bothered him with expenses this, or Kingdom trade agreements that. Don't get him wrong, he loved his Kingdom and he worked himself to the bone for it with a smile on his face, but sometimes a man just needed to take a break from it all.**

"HELLO~!" Ino and Sakura drooled over the nearly nude Naruto as the steam hid the good bits to make it more enticing.

"While they have their fun, I agree that even though I love this job, it's good to have some fun times." Shikamaru stated as his large friend nodded as he scarf down chips into his mouth.

"Agreed… I do like meditation when I am off duty." Neji said losing his blush from earlier as he agreed. Naruto nodded as he said he loved Gardening. Soon the rest said their own hobbies until Tenten continued.

**A nice, orange scented, bubble bath was just the cure.**

Everyone shook their heads. No matter what world or dimension, Naruto always loved orange whether a color or anything close to it.

"I would love to have a nice bubble bath after this, you can join me Naruto!" Peach stated sweetly as thanks for taking care of her citizens, despite this is all a different world. The blonde blushed as he tried to say something but thankfully Tenten resumed.

**A nice long, heated, nice smelling bath with a good book in his hands too. Currently, he was reading a book on how to properly grow Watermelons, among the different types of fruit from the melon family in general. He wanted to try growing Bean Fruit, but outside of the climate of the Bean Bean Kingdom, was just too hard for them to properly grow. He never tasted one, but the Yoshi of the Bean Bean Kingdom seemed to absolutely adore them, enough to lay **_**glowing eggs**_ **that shines very brightly. Melons were good though, and with the heat of summer coming up, it was just a good idea to-**

"This guy's way of relaxing is weird. It's like he doesn't mind studying on his day off." Naruto said as the others agreed. While in the academy it was boring with the written stuff so they really never did study, besides for new jutsus or techniques.

**"Naruto."**

**"Eep!" Naruto sank into the water, holding his book far above it, when an unexpected intruder came calling. His eyes peeked above the bubbles, and relaxed when it saw that it was Piranha Plant with a letter between her tits. That was where she carried anything that her usually pretty clumsy hands would normally be used to carry, but hee cleavage worked for her. "Oh, Mommy... I'm a little... can it wait 2 hours?" Naruto asked with a regretful tone, more comfortable.**

"Wow he really _is_ a mama's boy." Ino smirked at her world's Naruto before remembering that he had… she smiled as she sat next to him and patted his back. "Hey don't worry, I'm a daddy's girl here!" The heiress stated as Naruto chuckled at her attempt to cheer him up, as Hinata smiled happy to see that Ino felt bad for Naruto.

"Why does she have the letter in her boobs?" Sasuke deadpanned at the picture of the screen position on her bountiful bosoms.

**Nobody aside from his mothers had ever seen him naked before, not even his father **_**(to his memory at least)**_ **had seen him nude, and he usually got a little... well... there was that **_**one person**_ **who had seen him naked... but he repressed those memories whenever possible. Seeing Piranha Plant did calm him down though enough to sit up normally, and take the letter from her cleavage.**

"I hope that… memory is only bad and not worse like I think it is..." Sakura started with a worried tone as did the others save for Naruto and Peach who wonder why they look so worried. Even Sasuke gave Naruto a thumbs up as if saying 'We here for you'...

…

…

…

Now he was really worried, was he going to die?

**"It's royal business... so no?"**

"Royal, they've been mentioned of other Kingdoms besides Koopa right Princess Peach?" Shikamaru asked the royalty and member of that world.

The blonde nodded sweetly, "Quite, the land is very vast when me and Mario were traveling. I dare say there are even more than I think we have seen."

**"Fine, I'll read this..."**

…

The group seemed to wonder why Naruto (of Mushroom Kingdom) suddenly looked stone like and quiet all of a sudden.

"What was in that letter?" Choji asked as he wondered what kind of problem came to Naruto in such a small piece of paper.

"Hmm… I only know a few people who could be a problem for the Mushroom kingdom, but the timing isn't right." Peach stated as she remembered the times she were kidnapped were similar timing with Naruto's own. That means that around this time Bowser would have kidnap Daisy, or maybe...

**-Later-**

**"Ow, ow, ow... flesh regeneration always leaves me so sensitive." Bowsette complained as she poked her skin, and winced at just how new it felt. This was the second time this week that she had been forced to magically grow her flesh back from being nothing but bones. Next time, she would remember to make sure there was no axe on that bridge. **

"Why would she even have one there in the first place?!" Sakura yelled at the reason why it was there to begin with.

"Oh that because Bowser often tries to use it before Naruto, but…" The woman trailed off trying to find the best words to explain-

"But he's stupid and perfers using his fists?"

"Yes…" Peach responded to Tenten's answer as seem relieved not to badmouth the dragon.

"Still amazing that she can heal fast like Naruto," Sasuke said as he saw Naruto wounds in the Wave mission unusually fast.

"Bowser is like that as well, although it could be overwhelmed if he stays too long or finds hotter lava." Peach explained remembering her kidnappers son using magic to create Bone Bowser.

**Also, she was going to throw Peach in the lava and see how she felt about getting turned into Bone Peach... or **_**dead Peach**_**, whichever one happened first. "... Kamek, start the plans for kidnapping Prince Naruto... let's get it done right this time... you have 2 days to come up with a brilliant plan." Bowsette waved her hand at Kamek floating on his broom next to her throne.**

"I think it makes sense why some of her plans failed… she isn't giving them much time to think a very thorough plan." Shikamaru stated as he finally understood despite her power and forces… she was so stupid to think, a plan that comes first in your head would work.

"Most Koopa's aren't really planners. They tend to feel and act then think and plan." Peach weakly smiled at the fact that she had known for years.

**She had failed quite a number of times, but this time she had gotten very close, she could fell by the way that... she was sure she had been closer this time than the last few times she failed horribly.**

**Well, love wasn't easy.**

"You go girl!" Ino rooted for Bowsette to get her true lover as did her former friend Sakura also doing the same. They high-fived as they might not be friends now, but the girl code states in sisterhood for true love moments.

**"I'll do my best to not disappoint you Queen Bows-"**

**"Oh no, I've been kidnapped by Bowsette again." Naruto said as he walked in through the front door. Naruto had rope in his hands, and as he was walking towards them he was wrapping it around himself. Naruto was completely unaccompanied at the moment, which was odd as well.**

…

"OWAAAA~! Kamek-san is truly smart!" Rock Lee stated astonished no less the words- NO! Even when vowing, his plans were fast enough to catch him off guard!

"Lee…" Tenten sighed raising her fist to try not to clobber her teammate.

"Why does he have rope?" Neji said also caught off guard by the sudden arrival of his friend coming in.

**...**

**"I bring you my plan!" Kamek didn't know what was going on, but he was happy that the work seemed to already be done for him. Now he could go and experiment with some of the Fire Flowers that he had managed to... **_**find**_ **in the Mushroom Kingdom on his last visit there. Bowsette just clapped her hands together, looking impressed with Kamek, since she didn't expect to see such fast results this time. She just assigned him the job, and he already got it done. No wonder he was without a doubt one of her best minions, her most trusted adviser, and long time commander of her forces of no good.**

"I don't know what's worse, that Bowsette believes him or that he was that lazy to take the freebie." Kiba said with an awkward smile.

**Naruto walked up to Bowsette, jumped so that he was sitting on her lap.**

"Ok something is wrong here!" Naruto said as he pointed at the screen, "He was not that interested in her, but now he's sitting on her lap?"

"I doubt he really does care for her all of a sudden." Sasuke informed his teammate but tried to think of the reasons Naruto was liking the woman.

**"Mind tying my hands up, can't do that myself." Naruto told her with a strange tone. "Nevermind, Kamek, you do it since your hands are smaller, more suited for this kind of stuff." Naruto gestured to his untied hands, and motioned for Kamek to do it. "... **_**Do it.**_**" Naruto's tone held **_**no room**_ **for argument, so Kamek rushed to get it done. Once the rope was secured, and Naruto was unable to move his hands, he nodded with satisfaction. "Okay Kamek, for this, I won't ask about the Fire Flowers that you have, but don't steal from my Kingdom again. Now, you need to increase security, make sure that Peach has a hard time getting to this tower before... say... 6PM... no, 10PM just to be sure." Naruto gave out his orders for Kamek.**

"D-Did he just kidnap himself?" Ino drawled out realizing that he was actually allowing this to happen.

**Bowsette had **_**no**_ **earthly idea what was happening, even when Kamek looked at her, she just nodded her head to confirm him to do it, even if she was just as confused as he was. She had figured at this point none of this was Kamek's plan, but still, it was... not something she expected today.**

"Ah well at least she isn't _that_ dumb." Shikamaru chuckled.

**"Very well, I'll do that."**

**"Good, you're kidnapping yourself... and making it harder for Peach to save you. This isn't like you."**

"Good I was right." Ino said with a deadpan manner.

"This is weird for Naruto to allow an enemy or even let himself be captured. I figure his pride would go against it." Sakura giggled at the low blow while her Naruto groaned at her fair assessment.

**"I don't know what you're talking about, I was captured by your Goombas... they are a very tricky bunch, you have good troops are your command. I was defenseless to their intimidating stares, and fainted, by the time I woke up they gave me this rope, and told me to present myself to you. Out of sheer fear, I obeyed their commands." Naruto spoke such an untruth, that even Bowsette was able to pick up on it without any help. She had seen him hug a Goomba, no way would he be intimidated by them, nothing was intimidated by Goombas... other than Toads to be fair. He spoke so robotically that this was clearly a rehearsed story.**

…

…

…

"Not buying it." Naruto stated as did the others.

"Even I just feel a bit scared of them, but never faint." Peach said hoping to give the Goomba's a little credit.

**She gestured for him to continue.**

**He didn't.**

**"... Why did you kidnap yourself?"**

"There's the question we want." Shino finally said as he couldn't figure out why his friend did that very action. Why?

**"Kidnap myself? I'm shocked, I'm just a meek Prince, I'm not capable of such actions as falsifying my own kidnapping. I'm not suited towards such deception, surely, don't you have faith in your own Troops? After all, they have such a grand and beautiful Queen, no doubt they want to impress her." Naruto's tongue might as well be **_**made**_ **of silver, because his words made Bowsette swoon. Her cheeks became red, and she couldn't look him straight in the face, despite the lack of romantic light in which they were spoken.**

"...Seriously can we switch our Naruto with that stud?" Ino asked as the others girl slapped her head. "Kidding, but seriously that Naruto can make any woman melt, in more ways than one, with his mouth...and I can't wait to see his tongue-" Before she said more Queen suddenly neck chop her with Golden Experience.

"As royalty, I have never seen such skilled wordplay from Naruto. I fear he might be a great evil should someone take over him." Peach ominously said knowing a fear beings did the same to Bowser and a few others.

**She **_**had**_ **to slap her own cheeks, ow, her skin was still sensitive!**

**Something was wrong.**

"We noticed!" Choji playfully shouted at the woman who looked back at her crush.

**"Last time I kidnapped you, you told me not to kidnap you today because you were going to have a relaxing day to yourself."**

"So now she's getting suspicious," Neji noted. Well at least she could've done worse.

"Wouldn't you that the love of your life, suddenly wants to be with you?" Tenten deadpand at her teammate.

**"Well, your superb minions went above and beyond their line of duty. Praise them, because I was overwhelmed by their skill and teamwork. I've been kidnapped quite a bit by you and your minions, surely, you aren't complaining that I'm here right now?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow, glancing at her with the first bit of emotion she had seen on his face after kidnapping himself. She didn't know this, but Naruto had made sure that his family knew that he wasn't really kidnapped, and that they weren't supposed to since the Mario Siblings to rescue him until around 5 or so, to make sure that enough time was wasted.**

"Someone's being sassy," Sasuke commented.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto crossed his arms with a glowered look on his face.

"Well it's good, in the end if you get married to her. At least you can still contribute then let your wife do all the work." Sakura said with a please look.

**Bowsette's eyes widened.**

**"No, as always, I'm extremely happy to see you! You here on my lap is the best part of my day, even my highly sensitive, regrown flesh is nothing but a small trifle when compared to the joy feeling your body on my own. I just know my minions are incompetent." Bowsette loved this, but her suspicions were real, since she had seen how horrible her Goombas were at doing their jobs. She was actually thinking about kicking them out of her army until they could get their act together, and become real threats. Just to prove her point, she wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him close, expecting some kind of resistance... but surprisingly meeting none.**

"Oh great… she's really that dense and gullible…" Shikamaru deadpanned.

"How the hell did she not pick up on that!?" Choji cried out in shock.

"Again, the love of your life… in your lap… practically tounging your ear to make your on cloud nine." Ino said rubbing her neck, awakening from the neck chop.

"That's… disturbing…" Naruto shuddered.

"But an accurate description." Shino states with a nod.

**Weird, he didn't even turn his face away from hers, he just had his eyes closed and seemed to be weighing something on his mind.**

"Hey… maybe he really does have budding feelings for her. Bowsette-san isn't all that bad." Lee said as he saw the look in Naruto-sama-kun's face.

**Naruto nodded his head.**

**'I feel bad about this, but this is still better than the alternative.' Naruto thought to himself with another nod.**

"Alternative?" Neji said in an odd look at that thought, "What is he… oh, the letter!"

"The letter? What about it?" Rock Lee questioned in confusion.

"Think about it. That letter basically told him to do something for Bowsette, or go with the alternative… which we don't know what that is."

**Anything was better than meeting with Princess Daisy on one of his relaxing Saturdays, he would put up with 'kidnapping' if it meant that he wouldn't have to see her one this one day of the week. Bowsette, deciding just to go with it, stood up from her throne with Naruto now thrown over her shoulder.**

"Wow, she really must have pissed him off

"What did he do to Princess Daisy?" Hinata questioned Peach, who just had a thinking look.

"I really don't know, I get along with Daisy almost like sisters." She could not figure out a reason for the yellow dress tomboy princess to do to make Naruto angry at her.

"Maybe they dated?" Sakura said as the idea could work but Peach shook her head with a pout.

"No, she wouldn't hurt someone's heart like that!"

**"Well then! Why don't we-"**

**"You have a kitchen, as a show my utter defeat, I'll bake a cake for you."**

**Bowsette's day just got **_**even better**_**.**

"Baking a cake?" Everyone looked at Naruto strangely.

"What? I don't do that kind of stuff!" Naruto waved his hands. "Besides, I don't even like sweets that much!"

"But you do cook." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, only instant ramen, you idiot!"

"Why don't we continue the story," Tenten suggested.

**-Much Later-**

**"Uuuuuuuuh." Bowsette's day was still great, the cake had been delicious, but because of the cake she had been feeling a little sluggish when Peach finally showed up and stomped on top of her head. **

"She's gonna need a bottle of antacids…" Shino muttered.

"Oh yeah…" Sakura stated, wondering if prince Naruto knew that Peach would take advantage over Bowsette's sluggish form.

**Groaning and rubbing her pained skull, she saw Naruto walking towards her with his hands closed around something. He leaned down to her level, since she was laying flat on the ground.**

**Didn't he get taken back by Peach already?**

**Naruto smiled at her.**

"Whoa…" The girl's, save Hinata as she couldn't bare to look at the false Naruto, all blushed with a flowery aura around them. That was the literal definition of a prince charming smile…

"Wow… he's a ladies man…" Kiba chuckled as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I am not!" Naruto shouted in his defense.

**"Here you go, take this as my thanks for helping me avoid something really bad..." Naruto opened the palm of her hand, before he placed some painkillers there. Leaning down further, Naruto placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, before standing up and going to walk towards the exit of the castle where Peach was waiting to carry him away, back to the Mushroom Kingdom.**

"Wait a minute, I did WHAT!?" Naruto gawked at what he just read. The painkillers were fine, but the kiss!? THE KISS!?

"AWWWWWW~!" Like last chapter, the girls gushed over how a sweet young prince was slowly falling for the bad yet charming girl. "Naruto marry her!" Ino said with a dazzling bishoujo smile at her comrade.

The guys, including the two Azure members, were just stone faced at the girls all gathering around Naruto to convince to date Bowsette. This was kinda scary in its own right...

"King… what have you done?" Queen asked, ratcheting her head to turn slowly to him.

"Hey I just turned to dust when Thanos snapped, somehow got to the doctor multiple times before coming here, and lost weight because I lost my sense of taste and hunger due to stress! I just got back here!" He said before summon his odd creature, but now it was different, "See? I got a new stand thanks to my trauma!"

"Well maybe if you just-" The maid dress woman sent her finger at her lover and shouted back as the two began to bicker.

"Should we leave them alone?" Naruto asked as soon the two couple summoned their creatures and yellings of 'Muda' and 'Dora' were coming out.

"Yes…" Sasuke deadpanned hiding behind the couch knowing that his leg was disattached when attacking King, his eyes comically rolled to where Tenten was. "Please continue…"

**"... All this confusion and pain was worth it." Bowsette swallowed the painkillers, and just smiled with a dreamy expression. This was a strange day for her to be sure, and she still didn't know what Naruto had been trying to avoid today, but... it didn't matter.**

"Well despite-" Naruto jump to avoid getting hit with a sink from the fight between the two hosts, "that, I'm glad that she got a nice day."

**He came to her castle of his own free will, sat in her lap and let her hug him, baked a cake for her, and he even gave her a kiss on the cheek. Frankly, it didn't matter what his reason was, because all of it was worth the trouble she went through at the end there. She sighed and propped herself up on her elbows, because in the end, she still felt like she had won. Naruto was avoiding something, and instead of going somewhere else, he came to her... that meant that Naruto did not view her as the worst thing in his eyes. If she was not something he hated, then she could work from there, and turn whatever he felt towards her into love.**

"I swear, this story gets more unpredictable every chapter." Chouji commented, scratching his head.

"But you have to admit, despite the hectic-" Lee started before he was flung when a pillar smashed into him. And it was King's odd new being who swung it!

"DAMMIT QUEEN HOLD STILL! CRAZY DIAMOND!"

"LEE!" Neji went to the teen shaking him but sighed as the green jumpsuit teen was still fine. "Whoo…"

"I'm okay~~~" Rock Lee groaned with slurred words. "Guy-sensei~~ let's show them our you~th~"

"Yeah, he's out for the rest of the day…" Kiba sighed exasperated.

"Is that a bad thing?" Neji and Tenten said in unison, before watching the two writers suddenly making out. "Well… time to read." The girl said to avoid watching the scene.

**She had to be curious though.**

"Like us?" Shikamaru said with a chuckle.

**This was the first time that she had seen Naruto purposely **_**avoid**_ **something.**

"Oh right." Hinata said as the others remember too, "Daisy!"

**So even Prince Naruto had things that he didn't like to do.**

What did she do to Naruto?" Peach wonder aloud worried if her friend and sister figure did something bad to her friend.

_**Chapter End!**_

_**AzureKing: As always who should read next?**_


	6. Chapter 6

"I love you…" Queen stared into King's eyes as he did the same.

"For the love of kami, someone please read!" Sasuke growled at the sight, it was just… too cute to look!

Neji agreed as he went to pick it up, before he saw a white glove moving toward it. He looked forward to seeing it belonged to Peach, she smiled as she meet her gaze with Neji. "May I?" The sweet and kind princess request but for train Shinobi like them it was like an order.

He bowed his head and gesture his hand towards the device, "You may," he stated with a respectable smile as his family teachings were taking over.

"Yay~, thank you!" She said with a smile as the males blushed at her cuteness.

"I SAID READ!" Sasuke demanded as the kissing noises escalated into french kissing!

"R-RIGHT!" The princess said with a scared tone.

_**-Royal Family Day-**_

_**No Bowsette Kidnappings Allowed**_

_**No Mario Siblings Allowed**_

_**No Princess Daisy Allowed**_

"Wow, someone's strict on the rules…" Kiba commented.

"Five hundred ryo is Naruto's rules." Sasuke placed three coins of the currency on the table. "Any takers?"

"No/Nope/Not stupid" were the responses as Sasuke simply grab his pocket money and scoff.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaah... this is nice, it's been forever since we did this together." Koopa spoke as she just soaked in the mud with her favorite and only son. This was the one day of the entire year that **_**nothing**_ **was allowed in the castle, and it was a holiday that had been announced by Naruto 2 years previously. Celebrated all over the Kingdom, it was a day for families to be together and do the things they loved to do.**

"Whoops! CENSOR ON!" Azure King pushing Queen (who was still leaning in with a kissy face) away as he hit a button as Koopa's breasts were about to peak out.

"OH C'MON!" Kiba cried out in protest.

"Even though this story is rated M, we still have standards. Sorry-! MMMH" King was interrupted as Queen suddenly tackled him forcing him to kiss her.

"I doubt what she is planning isn't rated XXX." Sakura deadpanned as saw them just loudly making wet mouth noises.

"What's XXX mean?"

"..." The genin's blushed as Naruto cough.

"Uh, nothing much just to mature to be told."

**Bathing in mud from the breasts down was the best way to start a day, even more so this mud that was created using dirt from the Koopa Kingdom and hot springs water from Isle Delfino... imported for multiple reasons to be fair, but this was the best one.**

"A mud bath…?" Ino deadpanned with a twitching eyebrow. "Only pigs do that…"

"Ironic that it's _you_ saying that," Sakura snickered.

"WHAT WAS THAT BILL-"

"Sigh Golden Experience…" Queen said breaking the kiss before snapping her fingers as the golden being appeared and finger flick the girls heads. Soon the two girls were just… looking at each other… before they fell forward kissing each other. Queen smirked as she got off her King's warm lap and towards the girl, summoning a camera. "One for me…" She snaps the shot before with golden ally, stripping the girls into a more lewd position. "And one for the internet~! Tee~hee resume please. They are… just slow at the moment."

Despite both of the girls teammates seemingly allow this, they did what the golden girl asked… or rather Azure Queen.

"They are quiet aggressive…" Peach stated with wide eye looked.

**A relaxing day was what everyone needed.**

"We all need one after this…" The genin stated looking at the two making out royalties/gods.

_*CUE FINAL FANTASY X FANFARE*_

"That's me…" King said as he looked at his phone, "Queen halt the makeout session, I got a new alert from the boss's creator. I got to read and review…"

"Oh poo, and I was having fun…" Queen pouted before she sighed and ended it just like that. When that happened Sakura and Ino looked at each other… their eyes finally regain their light. Soon they widen to comical proportions, before screaming and backing off from each other.

"Start off." Queen ordered cuddling next to her lover.

"Yes, my queen." Peach bowed her head to her better.

**"Feels odd... but pleasant." Naruto mentioned as he leaned into the bubbling mud, because it wasn't just special mud, it was being constantly heated. Unlike Koopa, he had chosen to mostly submerge himself down to the neck. "Sorry for worrying you all the time with those kidnappings." Naruto apologized to her.**

"WHOOOO~!" Ino and Sakura girlishly screamed as they saw the body of the prince, while he wasn't ripped like their Naruto, the way he had the perfect build that any prince should have been making them drool over him.

"Damn, he's actually good looking with that bod." Tenten admitted.

"Very… handsome." Hinata said as she blushed at the body of her crush.

Even Peach blushed as she used the tablet to covered her blush when taking a peek at the TV.

**He knew his family always worried about him whenever he was taken by Bowsette, it was just the way things were. None of them were strong enough to face against her, and he had his own reasons for why he didn't really like using violence to solve any problem.**

**Koopa rubbed the top of his head with a wide smile.**

**She didn't say anything.**

**"Ooooh, you all started without me... you know just how much I love dipping my roots good mud." Piranha Plant spoke with a smile, walking in absolutely naked... other than the hat that never left the top of her head. Her body hadn't really changed over the years, none of their bodies really had since they continued to stay youthful on the outside. Heck, despite the fact that she was a person of her hobbies, her nipples were still a virgin-pink, and despite how much use her lower region had seen, it seemed only slightly less tight.**

"Well at least- OOH~!" Kiba smiled as his nose bleed a little when Queen's GE suddenly punch the TV to show the topless Plant woman. "NIC~E~!" Kiba turn to the viewers crossing his arms to copy a familiar Jojo character!

**She didn't get all the way in the mud, instead, she just dipped her feet in and allowed Naruto's head to rest against the inside of her thigh.**

"Lucky bastard…" Kiba growled.

"Dude that's his mom!" Tenten said with a look of disappointment, "My mom does the same for me when we got the spa's."

"Uh right sorry, totally forgot." The teen said with a sheepish smile.

**"They're feet... you've had feet for **_**years**_ **now... call them feet." Koopa argued against the way that Piranha Plant just never seemed to stop referring to herself in plant terms. It was really weird, but it was just a small quirk of her personality, easily forgivable to say the least. "Also, why are you here? Don't you usually go and do **_**your thing**_ **before it's your turn... we all know that I spend the first part of the day with Naruto... then Shy Gal, then Goomba, then you... you go last, not first." Koopa had a bigger issue with her being here.**

"That's a good question. Why _is_ she there?" Sasuke wondered.

"Maybe she's planning to finally raaaaaap…" Kiba trailed off as he tried to another word for what he was talking about.

"Eh, maybe she could have gotten tired?"

"Ppppppppppppppppppp…"

"Who knows?" Peach said as she knew that the Piranha plants in her world were always hungry and that one BIG one in that vacation was pretty prankster like… wait wasn't that a drawing from Bowser JR?

"What's wrong Princess?" Neji asked.

"Ppppppppppppppppppppppppp"

"Oh no, I just tried to think if some of the plants in my home would do the same thing… what she does."

"Pe…" Kiba said finally as Peach gaze on him was finally averted, "him…"

"Onwards and forwards~!" Peach said with a bright grin.

**Naruto spent the day doing the things **_**they**_ **wanted to do, but they each had things that they liked to do that were completely different. She liked relaxing spa days, so Naruto started the day by getting a full treatment with her.**

"That's sound nice, next big mission like Wave, I'll take my mom out to one." Sakura said as the other girls agree, save for Hinata as she would take her little sister.

**Shy Gal never said what she did.**

"...Does anyone know if she had any lines so far?" Princess Peach asked not really knowing if the Shy Gal could even speak like the Shy Guys in her kingdom.

**She didn't care about what Goomba did, she was the responsible one, she wasn't going to do anything bad.**

**Funny enough, Piranha Plant's bonding activity with Naruto was-**

"Call it- OWWW!" Kiba cried when the girl's, including Peach as she went with the flow, hit him upside his head.

**"I'm just here for a moment, taking a breast... I meant break." Piranha Plant did have a small layer of sweat on her. "It's hot outside today, I didn't know you two would be here... I'll just be on my way then. I'm going to take a nap... wake me up when it's my turn." Piranha Plant got her feet out of the mud, and started to walk away.**

**She was tired.**

"I don't want to know." Naruto said as he was pretty sure what _made_ her tired.

**"Don't track-!" Naruto was too late to warn her, before she walked into the hallway with mud on her feet still. The Toads worked so hard to keep the castle clean, it was a shame to see their hard work get wasted like that. "Well... guess the Toads need something to do while I'm getting kidnapped." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a small smile on his face. Koopa looked slightly uncomfortable at the mentioning of kidnapping, but if Naruto wasn't too worried, then she wouldn't make as much of a big deal out of it as she wanted to.**

**She stuck her mud covered leg out of the mud, and used her big toe to tap his forehead.**

"Okay. Now that's just nasty…" Naruto grumbled.

"Some guys would drool over that."

…

…

…

Everyone turn to Shino who just looked alarmed, "I...I was making a joke."

"That's a terrible one, even from _you_…" Lee deadpanned.

"Wow and Lee is serious." Tenten grinned at the powerful statement she made.

**"Hey now, no mentioning that... she treats you well, right?" Koopa asked while trying to make herself seem uncaring.**

"Ah the parental 'Trying not to act cool, but acting cool, sthick… mark III'" Kiba said with a grin, his mother trademark that before his dad got scared by her.

"That actually has a name?" Choji raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it, I bet any guy is too afraid to say otherwise." Shikamaru said as he, Naruto and Choji all saw the brash woman.

**"Other than tying me up, or treating me like a doll, she treats me well. I actually feel bad for her in a way." Naruto saw Koopa motion for him to continue. "... she was spoiled as a child, getting whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. She lived a very sheltered life, and the Koopa Kingdom has different standards on child-raising than the Mushroom Kingdom" Naruto didn't excuse her actions as right.**

**He just understood them.**

"That's… honestly sad…" Sakura frowned.

"I do understand." Naruto said slightly clutching his pants leg, maybe this girl was right for him… in that dimension if that Naruto knows that pain.

**He understood that she didn't really know the difference, or rather, there was a difference. They had different values of what was right and wrong, because of the conditions they were raised in, and because of the locations they were brought up in.**

**"You've grown up really well... it seems like just yesterday you were this-" Koopa brought her hands together and made an embarrassingly small size. "-small." With that added, she ducked herself into the mud up to her neck, so that her head was out of the mud.**

**To think, he used to be such a... prankster of a child.**

"AH! He is me!" Naruto smiled as that was something you could never wash away from his-

"MOTHERFUCKER~!"

The readers looked to see Azure King legs bones popping out of his… everywhere actually. "SKU~!"

Before they can asked who, the wall suddenly became gain fiery looking letters that said 'Just making sure he is doing his job."

They all look at King as his legs were being healed by odd golden being that Queen is using, "Nothing, nothing, just a cross-dimensional traveling OP bast-" Azure King said as the bones were finally put back in place, only for them to snap out of place again, and more writing to appear on the wall it said. "Until we get to Boo, you are legless… like a slug..."

"Oh come on~! Just because I don't focus on this!?" King said with a tear eye expression. "Queen get me a wheelchair, and JPP cosplay."

"JP...P?"

"Jean Pierre Polnareff." He said as bowed to Peach, "Apologies resume."

"Y-Yes…" She said looking at King leg's that look normal but most likely still shattered.

**-Shy Gal: Later-**

**What she liked to do to relax was... different.**

…

"Okay anyone else afraid?" Shikamaru said as he watched as Queen comb King's hair, now silver colored, upwards.

"I am…" Choji raised his hand.

"Same here." Kiba added, and Akamaru barked in response.

**"Yeah, I guess this is an odd one." Naruto was with Shy Gal, the two of them looking at the different types of mushrooms that she had found and collected. She was something of the one that traveled the most on her own. Goomba, normally when she was not with him, just walked around the castle or went and talked to other goombas. Koopa had the most varied amount of things that she did, and she enjoyed trying new things.**

**Piranha Plant... what she did needed no explanation.**

**Shy Gal was a mystery to everyone except her son, Naruto, who had been raised most of his life around her odd quirks. While she was quick to jump to bad answers to problems, she was the most intelligent, but she lacked an understanding of what it meant to be social. She used her own body to experiment on seeing what different types of mushrooms did.**

"Well that's… cool." Naruto said as he learned about his other self mother's habit.

"How is that cool!?" Sakura snapped.

He snapped at her, "How do you say something like this then?!"

**...**

**"Yes, this is a rare Poison Mushroom... though it is poisonous, the poison isn't deadly... instead it acts like a magic that makes the one who eats it small." Naruto knew what this mushroom was, and it was rarely true, but not unheard of. He was surprised she found one, most people destroyed them or threw them off a cliff when they found them.**

"Hmm it seems that he has extensively knowledge on herbology." Shino stated as the confidence from Naruto show how sure he was on the subject.

"I think you and her can make quite the team. Her herbology and your insectology." Lee commented.

"He said Naruto knows it, not the mask girl." Ino said with a frown.

**This must be her first time being the one who found it.**

**She lifted up her mask a little, showing her mouth, and took a bite out of it. She could eat through her mask, but she didn't want to get poison on it. Her body shrank to the point her boobs had shrunk to a flat chest, she lost a foot in height, and overall she became far smaller in general size. Even her clothes changed size to match thanks to the magic.**

"She turned into a loli!" Sakura and Ino cried out.

"Aren't loli's smaller? Like Hinata's sister?" The dog lover said to the loud girls as he patted Akumaru when he fell asleep on his lap.

"W-Well… when you put it _that_ way…" Hinata mumbled.

**She took out a notepad from her sleeve, and a purple crayon before she started to draw a picture of the Poison Mushroom, and gave a description to what it did. She took out a Super Mushroom and shoved it into her mouth, like magic he body grew back to it's normal size, and she nodded her head.**

**...**

**"Oh, that one is a Weird Mushroom."**

**...?**

"Weird Mushroom?"

"Princess Peach?" Neji looked to her for an answer.

"Back home, The Mushroom kingdom has an ambident of mushrooms that create effects on people depending on what it does. Weird Mushrooms make the user weaker form than what they are." The princess said taking a break from reading to speak to the others. "While Super Mushroom makes you stronger."

**"Not a Mushroom that is weird, a Weird Mushroom has the same effect as a Super Mushroom, but using it also makes you lose all unneeded weight." Naruto mentioned to her when she asked him why it was weird. In theory, eating a Poison Mushroom and then a Weird Mushroom would be a permanent weight loss trick for those who have obesity issues, but it was an untested theory since nobody wanted to become that fat, just on a theory that they could lose all the weight. He didn't know much more about illegal Mushroom experimentation, since they were tricky items.**

**...!**

"Is it weird I can see her being excited?!=" Lee stated before watching the red robe woman suddenly push a mushroom into his mouth.

**"Gack!?" Naruto was forced to take a smaller, less developed form when she forced part of the Poison Mushroom in his mouth. Naruto looked at his smaller, possibly 13 or so, year old form with some disdain. "... I hated being this short..." Naruto really didn't like his younger years before he was fully grown. He had always been short until he reached 17 and got a growth spurt, and now as an adult he was nearly 6 feet tall, just an inch shy.**

"He's a shota!" Sakura and Ino cried out again.

"He's cute…" Hinata muttered with a small blush, before wondering if she can keep in contact with Azure Queen to send her those mushrooms when she and Naruto get married. It might keep some ideas she wanted to try out.

**Shy Gal offered him the Weird Shroom.**

**...**

**"It won't affect me, I'm really athletic, so I don't have a lot of fat on me." Naruto grabbed the Super Shroom and returned back to his adult form. He was lucky that Piranha Plant wasn't around, or she would have hugged him into her chest before he could resist her.**

"Death by boobs...what a way to go- UGH!" Kiba suddenly was kissing the floor when Golden Experience punch his head.

"Shut up, you're ruining this segway." Queen stated as she resume kissing her king.

**...:(**

**"Pouting at me won't change anything." Naruto told her, despite her face not being visible, her aura showed that she was pouting at him. She shrugged and admitted defeat, before she started got down on all fours and started to pick through the different mushrooms. "Wait... you're showing." Naruto lowered the back of her jacket over her butt, which was showing. It won't do for a Toad or Goomba to walk by, and see her like that.**

"Who doesn't wear panties?!" The girl screamed also covering the panty shot of the TV screen was showing.

**Then again, she **_**might**_ **not care?**

"Best mom ever…" Kiba whispered inside his little hole that his head was in the ground.

**-Goomba: Later-**

**"I knew this was a bad idea."**

**Yoshis and Goombas had a bad relationship, as in, it was bad for Goombas that tried to be around Yoshis. Yoshis loved eating Koopas and Goombas a lot, though not in a harmful way, just a disgusting way.**

**Currently, Naruto was standing in front of a Goomba (the person) sized egg as it cracked, before splitting open. Goomba flopped onto the ground, covered from head to toe in egg fluids.**

"Okay now that's just nasty." Tenten blanched.

"How could those cute dinosaurs do something that awful?" Sakura asked, feeling rather disappointed.

"Well most are like animals, some can't help it. Mario's yoshi is a smart cookie as it protects him since he was a baby from what he told me. So it wasn't that strange to see in the mushroom kingdom." Peach said with a smile like usual, although she was interested on how this Girl Goomba was being treated like a regular one.

**You see, there was a difference between when a Yoshi laid an Egg for breeding, when it ate something for nutrients, or when it ate something in order to trap it in an egg. With Naruto standing around, it wasn't going to eat Goomba for nutrients or to try and create a new Yoshi. Goomba always wanted to ride a Yoshi, but whenever she got too close... the results were always the same.**

"That's interesting...and kinda gross." Tenten said with a nod while also a little green, but soon a smile came as it was almost a gag worthy idea to see Goomba constantly getting eaten like that.

**"Gross... but I guess worth it... I rode it that time." Goomba spoke with her face set in a neutral look.**

**It wasn't that much fun.**

**Okay, she was lying, riding on a Yoshi's back was amazing, and she loved it. She was just frustrated that she couldn't do it without Naruto around to stop her from being eaten in a more dangerous way. She didn't seem sad on the outside, but Naruto could feel it. Going towards her, he leaned down and put his head between her legs, before he hoisted her up onto his shoulders so that she was riding on top of him.**

"Heh...I always wanted to do that when I get kids." Ino said with a kind smile

**She pat the top of his head as they started their walk back to the castle, no more words needing to be said.**

**-Piranha Plant-**

**Not sex.**

"BULLSHIT!" Kiba yelled out.

**Surprisingly, despite having **_**no issues**_ **with the idea of incest, or just any real sexual inhibitions in general, the thing she wanted to do wasn't sexual in nature. Actually, it was something extremely tame in comparison. Thanks to the type of body she had, everything she did was a little sexual, but it only looked that way because of how she flaunted her looks. At the moment though, nothing sexual in nature was happening.**

"So what does a sexy and nympho plant girl do normally?" Sakura said with a curious look, as it was the million ryo question.

**The woman who couldn't go a month without having sex with {Insert Moderately Large Number Here} **("HA!" Cue Kiba laughing at said number) **of men, and did actually try to have sex with her son on a regular basis... was just relaxing with said son. Naruto knew of her sexual nature, and while he knew about it, even he didn't know the exact number. He didn't really care though to be honest.**

"SHE STILL TRIES TO SLEEP WITH HIM~!?" Most of the genin screamed out as Peach was blushing too hard to respond.

**He was having fun right now.**

"Oh! I know what it is!" Naruto said with a smile.

**"Who is a good Piranha Plant... not you Mommy, these ones." Naruto said as he watered the garden's Piranha Plants with Piranha Plant. This was perhaps the only real nonsexual thing she did, other than try and protect him. She loved taking care of Piranha Plants, watering them, talking to them about her exploits, and trying to figure out how to make them like her. That way they could experience the kind of life that she was living, not the life of royalty, but the life of being **_**free.**_

Sakura bonk her fist into her open hand at the sudden reminder, "That's right! You like gardening."

Kiba looked at the blonde, "You really do?"

The blonde nodded as he spoke, "Everyone needs a hobby."

"Not judging, its cool man." Kiba announced as he had no problems, in fact it was a intresting hobby to hear from Naruto.

**Freedom, because able to walk on her own two feet, not bound to the dirt, but able to travel where she wanted to. Being able to have relationships not based on fear, be they sexual or not.**

"That seems kinda… reasonable and explains her needless want for sex." Sasuke stated with a nod as he would consider that a real reason on why she so ok with being herself.

***CRASH***

**"If you thought a silly sign was going to-"**

**"... Today is a special day, and I never advocate for violence... Piranha Plants..." Naruto snapped his fingers, and all 200 of the Piranha Plants in the garden turned their heads towards Bowsette. She looked around at them, and mentally weighed her options as fireballs started to gather in their open mouths.**

**"... I'll be back tomorrow."**

"Wow. Now that's what I call an army." Kiba blinked, before nudging to Naruto. "Try not to take over the world haha."

"That is a scary thought, as those plants are quite dangerous in my land." Peach paled comically, all the color being flushed from her body, at the thought of being surrounded by those carnivorous plants.

**"See you tomorrow then... don't come until at least noon though, I have some early morning meetings I shouldn't miss." Naruto told her as she got back in her flying ride, and flew off before the piranha plants open fired at her. Piranha Plant looked towards Naruto, before she smiled and nodded her head.**

"So she at least can be _forced_ to leave if you have enough fire power." Shino stated the obvious as the sight of Bowsette quickly running back to her flying machine was funny to see.

**"So... you work really hard, have you ever thought of taking a vacation?" Piranha Plant asked him with a motherly, shocker, smile.**

"She has a nice smile." Naruto said happy to see such a face on his counterpart's mother, but frown as a small ping of jealous came from it.

**"No time right now... maybe this Summer though. I have some business in the Bean Bean Kingdom, but after that... maybe a trip to Isle Delfino with all of you... my adviser, a few toads... and maybe Peach?" Naruto mentioned thoughtfully. His hardest working Toads, his personal Adviser, his heroine, and his mothers would be great to go to such a luxurious place together with. As a way for him to thank all of them for what they do for him, and how they help make his life easier.**

"Does those Kingdom exist at your dimension Peach-hime?" Hinata asked as she got a nod from the blonde female princess.

"Yes, although the trips were sadly...chaotic so it was under less than ideal times." The woman smiled sadly started with an awkward smile on her kind face.

**It would be nice to get away from all the trouble for some time.**

"Alright!"

The readers turn to see Azure King, now wearing a new outfit to work with his shattered legs, "Now time for a break..."

CRACK~!

Suddenly more writing appear on the wall, "Work on the next chapter so we can move this story along for this and the original one."

"I GOT IT!" King said as he looked at his broken left arm. "Jerk…"

_**Chapter End!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AK:Sorry I haven't updated in a while, trolls in my sword online fic got me down and life too. But I have been working on other fics to set my mood better and this one did so. As always look up the original story of this reading as it's the reason why I am doing this. Wish me luck!**_

"Yeah… yeah… okay." Azure King sadly said as the others, Naruto's group, Peach and Queen watch as King was taking a call and was sad. Hanging up he gave a sad smile, "Hey I… uh gotta go, not really up for this. Queen you-"

"I'll handle it, go sweetie." She said as the King wave them goodbye.

"Is he okay?" Ino said placing a hand on Queen's shoulder, "He seems…"

"Yeah… not really good… well the best present for him is to work hard. So who's reading?" Azure Queen offered the tablet.

"I'll take it, the dude is a good host." Kiba said taking the device, "We all need a moment."

**Vacation.**

**It took 3 months to make it happen, and it wasn't easy to clear everything in advance to make it happen either. To book a hotel room on Isle Delfino was easy, actually it was extremely easy. He was royalty, the second he so much as asked to get a room he had become top priority despite Isle Delfino not being part of the Mushroom Kingdom. They used the same form of currency, coins were actually a very common currency used by most of the world... which made dealing with the Bean Bean Kingdom that refused to use them difficult for most of the rest of the world. All the other kingdoms also had their own form of coins, their purple coins... but they still accepted gold coins.**

"Purple coins?" Lee asked in confusion. "I don't get it… I thought gold, silver, and copper are the only metals for money."

"That's not true, you see in my kingdom we use a lot of currency types due to our neighbors." Peach started with small piece of paper Queen handed her. "The bean queen uses purple coins, this island that me and Mario went used rare blue coins that had special metal to make. Uh we also take in bills, diamonds, jewels..." She listed off making more pictures and show its equivalence to her kingdom's amount for them.

"Huh… color me impressed."

*BA DUM! PISH!*

"Requiem not now." Queen blushed as her odd creature had a drum and cymbal out before it vanished with the equipment.

**Getting the hotel room... easy, very easy... making sure Bowsette _did not know_ he was getting a hotel room... difficult. Well, it was suppose to be difficult, but Bowsette's kidnappings as of late were a little less frequent and she herself was going on a vacation to spend some time with... _family_?**

**He didn't know she had any family.**

**'The fact they want me to build a race track on their island... kind of _odd_... but I guess they want to be involved more with other kingdoms. Isle Delfino is the number one tourist destination in the world for a reason.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Toadsworth on his left side, and Peach on his right side. They were currently riding his personal plane... again, he _is_ royalty so it was expected that he would not take public transportation when there were such dangerous risks to it after all.**

**Not that he was a stranger to danger.**

"That _is _kinda odd for a tourist attraction…" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't the natives be angry about that?"

"Possible because this guy is a magnet for trouble." Sakura said teasing Naruto for his bad luck on certain missions they were in at times.

"Hey I'm not _that_ bad!" Naruto argued.

"Zabuza…" Sasuke stated as the team seven went quiet, mostly to do how fresh the mission was. "Sorry…" He apologized for the sore subject as that was a wake up call for them as well as one of their greatest achievements.

"Let's keep reading, shall we?" Peach suggested hoping to get them into a better mode, as she moves towards Naruto enjoying how warm he felt.

**Actually, considering how well Bowsette treated him, he kind of was a stranger to danger. Since she never actually put his life in danger by kidnapping him, all she did was mildly inconvenience him, and stress him out. That was something he was more than capable of handling.**

"That… is very true." Sakura stated as she realizes the only way she consider Bowsette hurting Naruto is when she tried to rough handle him over her shoulder and that was the first time they met.

**"Oooooh, that looks delicious." Peach was in her own lala land as she looked at the TV in front of them, showing Isle Delfino.**

"Peach did you do that when you saw that screen?" Naruto asked as the blonde woman shook her head, patting his arm gently.

"Oh no it was Mario, although I did spot-" She stopped as she saw the Prince Naruto eyes slightly narrowing at the screen on the TV. "Um… Naruto?"

**He raised an eyebrow.**

**This was odd.**

"There!" The princess shouted as Queen quickly looked up from watching her game as she lost interest for a moment with this.

"Wait go back." Hinata said as she noticed something, Queen did as she rewound the video to pause what the prince Naruto was watching to notice a dark blur.

**For a second, on the screen, he was pretty sure he saw Peach... a shadow that looked like Peach, jumping around in the background. Unsure of what to make of that, he looked at Peach.**

"A shadow Peach? Where did _that_ come from?" Choji wondered.

"Yeah, I wonder that too." Kiba added. "Princess?"

**"Did you see..." Naruto stopped when he saw her eyes were heart shaped, and she seemed unable to hear his words. "Toadsworth, did _you_ see that... well, you're observant." Naruto stopped himself from even waiting for the answer when he saw that Toadsworth was in lala land as well, no doubt imagining how relaxing or fun vacation was going to be.**

"I think it's safe to say that Naruto is the only person who actually _has_ a brain here." Ino deadpan at the horrifying thought of a Naruto who might be the single person to notice something obvious to everyone.

"Yeah, that's kinda scaring me now…" Sakura agreed with her own deadpan adding a sweat drop to that.

"Yup!" Kiba and Shino nodded.

"Uh-huh," Team Guy also agreed.

"...I hate you guys so much…" Naruto said with a cloud of depression over his head.

"We love you too, you idiot…" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Ahem… shall we keep going?" Peach clapped her hands twice, before moving her hand to hold Naruto's own. "Don't worry, you're a kind person."

The teen smiled as he nodded to her kind words, "Thanks dattebayo!"

"Dat… what?" Peach looked confused, before the story moves on.

**The adviser, the guy who didn't do all that much, was stressed out... ignoring the fact that Naruto was the one who ran the kingdom and dealt with other kingdoms... and Bowsette.**

"That… sounds so unfair." Sasuke said as the idea of being stressed without working seem pathetic.

"Well it could be the stress of the kidnappings." Sakura said to her crush who nodded to that acknowledgement.

**The last few kidnappings had been the most... embarrassing to say the least, though they failed.**

**He still needed to apologize to Bowsette for that last one.**

"Wait…" Neji raised a finger at this tadbit, "Why would he be apologizing?"

"And how many kidnappings that Bowsette do!?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"Tenten-chan, Neji asked why not how many." The bowl cut teen said as Tenten glared at him.

**-Failed Kidnapping 1-**

**"Thank you Queen Bean, it's always a pleasure doing business with you."**

**Standing in front of Naruto was the _massive_ figure that was Queen Bean, not massive like Bowsette... but her entire body was shaped like her namesake. She had green skin, with a massively rounded and... there were no kind words. She was overweight to the extreme, though there was muscle there too. Still, standing at a tall height greater than his own, his hand was minuscule in comparison to her own massive one, and shaking it was a bit of a challenge.**

"Holy crap, she's fatter than _me_!" Choji cried out. "And here I thought _I_ eat too much!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Shikmaru screamed out as he never thought he heard his friend admit that. Ino just went back to her seat in shock as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Uh… is that… really the Queen of the Bean Kingdom?" Kiba asked Peach for confirmation.

"Yes, we met… and I think she is the only Queen at the moment in the whole planet." The girl said as took a moment to think about it.

"But… wouldn't you be a Queen too since there's no one else to take that role in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Lee questioned.

"Well my father is still in charge." Peach stated as she gestures to Naruto, "And like Mister Naruto's counterpart, I do most of my father's duties as he is still grieving for the loss of my mother."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…" Sakura said sadly.

Peach shook her head as she spoke softly, "It is fine, my mother told me to always remember her in the best way possible."

**Usually, he went to _her_ kingdom to do their business deals, but this time she had traveled to his castle, which was a novel experience.**

**"Nothing dear Prince, it's always a pleasure... if only you were green, you would be just my type." Queen Bean noted as she let go of his hand.**

"Uh-uh, no~ thank you!" Naruto shook his head wildly, waving his hands frantically.

"Haha, she has a husband… I think, since I met her son." Peach said patting Naruto's shoulder kindly.

"Thank god!" Hinata sighed silently as she hoped no more rivals for that Naruto to have.

**He was going to need his arm put back into its socket again, and a massage to reduce the soreness of that. Every time he dealt with her, she was friendly, but she did not know her own strength.**

**"Well, I'll see you... out..."**

**Naruto noticed that Queen Bean, instead of a chair, had been sitting on a knocked out Bowsette... for the past 2 hours.**

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S DEAD!" Everyone but Peach shouted in horror.

"No, no she isn't… I think…" Peach leaned in before nodding, "Nah, she's fine."

"YOU CALL THAT FINE!?" Everyone shouted at her.

**-Failed Kidnapping 2-**

**"I'm the Big Bob-omb, baron of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms the world over!"**

"..." Everyone's eyes widen to comical portions to see a living and talking bomb standing in front of Prince Naruto.

"Well that's new…" Naruto commented.

"Hmhm," Peach arily giggled at the stun surprise of her new friends, "He surprised me too, I didn't know most of his kind were able to talk."

**"Nice to see you again King Bob-omb, I hope the ride over here wasn't too bumpy for you." Naruto didn't mind dealing with this explosive monarch too much, since his kind was part of the Mushroom kingdom. While he held the title of King, he was still subservient to those of the Toadstool family as a general rule.**

"And as always this Naruto doesn't seem to give a flying fu…" Kiba winced as the others glared at his words, "luck… to a talking bomb that can kill him…"

"Real smooth there…" Shikamaru deadpanned.

**Though, he was annoying.**

**Like how he leaned forward right now.**

**"Still no mustache on that face of yours, as a Prince, you need one to show your servants your status... you should take after me, and grow out a fine one... but nothing will compare to my... my... my-"**

"I can't imagine Naruto having a mustache…" Ino deadpanned, looking at the male blonde and tried to imagine him with one, but when she did in her mind, it looked pretty stupid.

"I CAN~!" Naruto smiled as he had a thought bubble of having the King of Kaboom's _moo_stache. "Heh~!"

**Naruto sighed and took put a helmet on his head, before he grabbed his blast shield and held it in front of him. He came to the meeting room prepared for the worst, knowing that there was a chance a sneeze of epic proportions could happen.**

"That explains why he is so ok with having a bomb near him." Sasuke said as this Naruto has a plan for everything, he might have a plan for a plan for a backup plan.

**"Prince Naruto, prepare your hand, because today is the hand I take it for my-"**

"Oh no…" The girls' all winced as they saw the King's finally unable to hold it any longer.

***BOOM***

**Just as soon as Bowsette jumped through the window and landed in the middle of the room, King Bob-omb exploded and sent her flying right back out the window and into the distant skies above. Naruto had already been fully prepared, and suffered no damage from the blast. The king of explosions on the other hand, was on the ground out cold from his own explosion.**

"Looks like Bowsette's blasting off again." Kiba snickered.

**-Failed Kidnapping 3-**

**"Prince Naruto, it's been such a long time!"**

The gang just watched as they saw Prince Naruto's slightly annoyed face as he heard the woman's voice greeted him. Peach on the other hand was excited by this voice, as she knew who it belongs to.

**'Bowsette, why can't you kidnap me?' Naruto thought to himself as he was picked up and hugged by perhaps the one person he just could not deal with. She looked a lot similar to Peach honestly, but with more tanned skin, a rounder face, brown hair, and she wore a yellow princess dress.**

"Wait, he _wants_ Bowsette to kidnap him?" Sakura said confused.

**"Wow, you've been doing sports... muscles, and you've grown your hair out a little, just love this look. Hey, you should take off your shirt so I can see if you've changed..." Daisy said as she inspected his body, and he managed to get out of her grasp. She laughed in a good natured way, her voice showing off her tomboyish personality as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Glad that you're safe from that nasty Bowsette girl. Aren't you happy I showed up unannounced?" Daisy asked with a large grin.**

The group looked at Peach… then the screen, then back to Peach… and repeated this process over twenty times. "Are you sisters?" Everyone asked astonished at the sight of a near perfect peach in tan skin.

The blonde shook her head, "No, why do you say that?"

**Naruto just groaned.**

"Oh I get it, she must be a big sister who bosses or overprotects him." Kiba said as he remember his own sister always making angry for doing her chores when their mother wasn't around.

"Makes sense." Shino shrug as he didn't have a big family, the only person he ever saw a sibling figure was pretty nice to him.

**Right, because if she had announced herself, he would have made sure he was kidnapped again. She didn't need to know that though.**

Shikmaru nodded, "Right, because last time he literally handed himself to Bowsette to ruin the last one."

**"Yeah... it's... unfortunate what happened last time."**

**"So, why don't we take this conversation into your private hot springs... I know you've got a really good one hidden." Daisy judged him with an eager face.**

"1000 ryo says Naruto's getting laid." Kiba said.

*WAPISH!*

"OW!" Kiba was smacked on the head by… Hinata of all people.

"T-That's not the Daisy I know." Peach blushed on how...crass her best friend as acting.

**She remembered bathing with him all the time as a kid, seeing as their kingdoms were super close, and the Kings always had them play together when they were doing King stuff. They played, bathed, and had _fun_... though Naruto always seemed so happy when she was leaving... but that was just excitement for the next time she would come over.**

"But it seems that she inherited Naruto's stupidity." Sakura deadpanned as she realizes that the tan girl might be the Naruto-equivalent to their Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Naruto complained. "I just… don't pick up on things that quick…" He mumbled.

"..." Hinata just blushed as she made a mental note to do something that Naruto could see her feelings.

**"We're adults now, we can't be-"**

**"Oh come on now, you've got nothing I haven't seen before... unless you never got bigger, and you're embarrassed about it." Daisy laughed at her own joke, while Naruto shivered in annoyance. "To think, all those I yanked on it must have made it bigger." Daisy grinned as she fondly remembered learning the difference in sex, by seeing a naked Naruto and yanking on his thing.**

"Peach, what the hell is wrong with her!?" Sakura demanded.

"T-That's not the Daisy I know!" Peach shouted blushing on her tomboy friend… talking and doing such things to Naruto.

"Is she really that desperate?" Neji asked before shaking his head, "Wait… Peach-hime, is it true that Daisy was, as you stated, a tomboy?"

"Yes… why do you ask?" Peach questioned.

"Perhaps she is acting like that, as a sister figure for Naruto. A very...boyish sister." he stated as the blonde princess nodded agreeing the idea as it seem more likely as Daisy had Peach growing up making her a tomboy, but with more girlish tendencies.

**Naruto shivered at the memory.**

"Geez, just what the hell did I do to get her attention anyway? It's not like I'm into her or anything…" Naruto furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"I feel ya man." Shikamaru said as did the rest of the males who twinge at the idea of a girl _yanking_ on their tools, it wasn't a sexual fun yank but to test how _far_ it can be pull…

"Oh grow up, its not like its that painful." Ino rolled her eyes at their childish fears.

"Like you know!" The boys shouted in unison before they slap high fives around like a certain team of penguins.

**"Oh hell no, you are not taking MY Prince-"**

**"Bowsette!" Daisy turned around, jumped up, and slapped Bowsette in the face the second that she laid eyes on her. The second the slap connected, Bowsette went flying through the air, clear over the castle until she was out of sight.**

**...**

**Daisy had a _mean_ slap.**

"Damn…" Kiba blinked.

Tenten eyes were filled with stars and awe as she saw someone else do the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade's, one hundred mile slap! "COOOL~!"

**-Failed Kidnapping 4-**

**"I've got nothing planned for the rest of the day... after I get dressed, I should see if Peach wants to golf." Naruto, with a towel around his waist, sat down and started to dry his hair with the blow-dryer. It was just one of those rare days that he really didn't have anything planned.**

"Wow, everytime I just want to hit that!" Sakura blushed at her former best friend, drooling over the Prince like that every time he reveals some skin.

"Yeah right." Naruto pouted.

**He had no meetings.**

**There was nothing that needed his dire attention, nobody was going to be visiting from other kingdoms. Bowsette had just kidnapped him yesterday, so there was little chance that she was going to do it today. Overall, he didn't have anything to do now. Piranha Plant was in New Donk City... doing who knows how many of the men there, she was on vacation. Koopa was sick, though she just needed some rest. Goomba was with Shy Gal, the two of them were having a girl's day together, doing whatever it was they did.**

**Everything was just... kind of boring.**

"Wow… talk about chill." Shikamaru commented. "Wish I could be like that."

"You already are." Choji added.

"I just wish Naruto is like that now." Sasuke said as he would be friends with this person, hell he can even buy that Prince food if his Naruto can trade places with him.

**Heck, even a Bowsette kidnapping would be welcome over this boring atmosphere of having nothing to do. The vacation to Isle Delfino wasn't for another 3 weeks either.**

**"Prince Naruto/Prince!"**

**Naruto froze completely after jumping when Bowsette and Peach both came rushing into his room out of nowhere. In deep thought, he hadn't heard them running down the hallways, and he hadn't been expecting them.**

"Look he actually has something other than a deadpan face." Choji said as he ate some chips that Queen made for him.

**"Tell this loser that you love me more/Show this Koopa that I'm your hero!"**

**Violence was _never_ the answer to anything.**

"Oh great…" Naruto facepalmed.

**When the two of them stopped what they were doing, and saw that his towel had slipped off, and his body was still wet from his bath, they each had their own reactions. Bowsette, who had never seen a naked, male, humanoid in her life wasn't quite sure what to make of the sight. She appreciated the view though, she wasn't aware of how Naruto compared to other men.**

"Eeeeeeek!" The girls all blushed heavily. Though Hinata stared longer than usual with a goofy smile as Queen pulled out a black bar and placed it over the Prince's package.

Although the strangest thing Queen noticed was that Princess Peach wasn't with the blushing group. But in deep thought as she looked Naruto, using her power she listen when she saw the outsider of the world speak softly. "It's really is a odd thing, I know he took my place in that world. But up close he does resemble me alot just as a boy...a very handsome looking boy." She ended that last bit with a soft smile and almost impossible blush, not from lust but slight embarrassment of complimenting herself and Naruto.

**"That is really cute/You're bigger than my brothers."**

The boys just slap a hand over their faces then groan at the two females reactions…

"What?" Sakura asked as the boys pointed at the screen, knowing the author would most likely explain why they were cringing at the sight.

**At the same time, they were really in sync today, they both said things that were equally embarrassing for Naruto. Peach had brothers, with little sense of shame, that she lived with so it made sense for her not to be too embarrassed over a naked man. She appreciated the view, but this was still within the realm of normal for her. Her cheeks were a little pink, and she _averted_ her eyes when she realized she was staring at the prince naked.**

"I don't-" Ino started as Choji raised a hand knowing it was next.

**Being called _cute_ was humiliating.**

**Being compared to a girl's brothers was _weird_.**

"Ooh…" Hinata said as it did made sense on why the boys had those reactions.

**Naruto's mothers had taught him patience, understanding, and how to solve problems without violence. He had been a pretty rowdy child himself, and he _did_ have a temper that he bottled up for the sake of his kingdom. He never had any weak moments where he would allow his temper to control him, at least, he had never found himself in a situation as an adult where he would be this embarrassed, humiliated, and caught naked like this.**

"I think he hit his idiot limit." Neji mumbled as they watch as the prince twitch before moving his hand to the ground.

**Naruto slowly wrapped his towel back around his waist with a burning red face, an intense blush. He walked right in front of them, and he gestured for Bowsette to lean down to his level.**

"AH! He's going to propose!" Ino said slightly a little off put at the timing but-

**Naruto grabbed both of their heads... and with one smooth motion, he slammed the two of them together head to head so hard that they collapsed in a heap on the floor. Naruto's whisker marks thicker and more animalistic in his humiliation, and his eyes burning red in color, to make his fire-like blush.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everyone cringed, hearing the sick impact of two skulls crashing against each other.

"Or… not…" The blonde female said watching the Prince leaving the two behind.

**-End of Montage Flashback-**

**Yeah, he owed Bowsette an apology after that last one, he shouldn't have allowed himself to get so overrun by his embarrassment and get caught up in that. He never knew why Bowsette and Peach were together in the castle, and no alarms had sounded to announce her. Still, he was ashamed of himself for laying his hands on somebody in violence. It went against everything his mothers had taught him as a child.**

"Wow even when its not his fault, he still is a gentleman." The Naruto of Konoha said as he scratches the back of his head, "I would have never been that cool with that."

**Next time he saw Bowsette, he was going to ask her why she visited his castle the other day without breaking a window, and apologize for hurting her.**

"And why haven't he married her yet?!" The girl's screamed at the lack of romance between the two as the Prince wasn't going to put a ring on that girl.

**Maybe he would bake her a chocolate and cherry flavored cake, that was her favorite flavor after all.**

"AWWWWW~!" The girls gushed as they just hope they their fav shipping would go. Who else can be just as good or better as Bowsette? Some kinda shy ghost girl?


	8. Chapter 8

**_AK: Hopr you all enjoy a new chapter._**

Everyone watched as the door opens to show two males, One of them Azure King and a new one being man handled by...Naruto? This one was wearing an orange open jacket that show its metal armor chest and other armor around his body. Although he had a blank look he was almost...actually he _outclass_ any of the females on how his beauty stun any gender. "Okay, okay! Sir let me go I'm off my break!" Azure King said before he was put down and looked at his friend. "You ok there Fen?"

"Yeah… I'm cool… ugh…" Fen groaned.

"Fen?" Azure Queen looked over from her couch to see a person, before looking at the other ninja's looking at her for an explanation. "He's a friend of ours, same world."

"Heya." he waved weakly.

"Hey back, why are you here?" Queen asked as the other Naruto lifted his hands as fire spontaneously combusted to show the words.

_**Saw King in a cafe talking with this guy and dragged him back… he is expendable.**_

"I was on my break! And you interrupted me from watching the trailer for RWBY Vol. 7!"

"OKAY! WAIT, WHO IS THAT SHOTA NARUTO?!" Kiba pointed at the runt only to get an almost Meliodas deadpan stare… it was still cute.

"Oh that's our boss, Silent King of the Underworld Naruto." Azure King said standing up gesturing the godly being. "He is like a time-traveling, dimensional hopping dic-"

CRACK~!

"Shit, I was kidding!" King screamed with a painful smile as his legs were snap once more.

"Oh boy…" Fen sweat dropped. "Anyways, what's this reading thing I kept hearing about?"

"Shhh!" Queen grab the new idiot of the team into a headlock, "We can't talk about it!"

SKU Naruto lifted a piece of paper, that Queen given to him, "Huh? Huh… hm… uh-huh…" Fen nodded. "Well, okay. I guess I can start this off." The godly being nodded before leaving as if he was never there. With that the newest member looked and noticed something, "Is that Princess-?"

"Read." King said as he somehow lifted himself onto the couch.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

**"Aaaaaaah... this... is a nice... relaxing... soak... the Koopalings better not mess with my Kingdom while I'm on vacation." Bowsette stated as she laid back and relaxed in the hot springs of Isle Delfino's volcano. A large tub made just for her when the people learned that she was coming to their island for her family vacation. After the stressful few weeks that she had been having, she really needed it.**

"Is that tub in outer space?" Sasuke said astonished at the night sky that was outside the tub of the dragon princess/queen.

"Everyone knows you can't breathe in space! There's no oxygen!" Lee panicked.

"Everyone knows how babies are made." Tenten deadpan reminding her teammate the useless facts of different worlds being different.

**Just a nice, long, relaxing soak was needed.**

**A nice long soak with her daughter.**

"D-Did she…" Ino said slowly making a shock face, then a smile...and repeated the process as Fen countiuned reading.

**Yes, daughter.**

**"Mama, tell me more about Papa Naruto."**

"WAIT WHAT!?" Naruto gawked. "I have a daughter!?"

"Oho~ now this is interesting." Fen chuckled with amusement. "How did you do it, kid?"

"Hold up." King said passing his friend and also the female of the authors some shields. "Just in case-"

"KYAAAAAAA~!" The girls, excluding Peach, scream in joy as they surrounded Naruto and hugged him.

"WE KNEW YOU CHOSE HER!" They cheered in happiness to see the Prince Naruto finally be with Bowsette.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto wailed out.

"Well I'll be. He actually hit it off." Kiba snickered.

Peach however was the only one not sharing the happiness, "Uhh… actually… we have a problem. That isn't Naruto daughter… in the traditional- YOUR traditional sense."

"WHAT!?" the girls shouted in surprise.

"I'm… not the father?" Naruto blinked.

"You… are, but not the way you imagine." She said with small blushed before looking kindly to the reader. "Sir Fen please read onwards."

**Bowsette Jr, her daughter, her one and only daughter. Several months previously, she had applied with the magical baby island in order for a Stork to bring her a Koopa child of her own, with her own DNA. Bowsette Jr was a perfect replica of herself, down to almost every last detail. Standing at close to 3'11" in height, the average height for a very young Koopa (since her kind were quite mature even when they were new to the world), with all of the same looks in general as her.**

"Wait, so they actually used the whole stork story?" Fen deadpanned. "Unbelievable…"

"WAIT… so that means, they have to have sex to make a kid?!" Kiba cried before slumping back to his seat, "Aw man, I feel so bad for that Naruto, no fun in making the kid?"

"This is so wrong in so many ways!" Naruto blushed heavily.

**Just... smaller... and instead of a dress, she wore a simple black skirt, and a white bandana with a graffiti mouth on it. A cute little tail and a cute little spiked shell, and she wore regular sweatbands in black around her wrists and neck, instead of spiked chokers.**

"The resemblance is uncanny." Lee said, putting a hand on his chin.

"Ya think?" Everyone else deadpanned.

"Aww she's so cute." Sakura gushed at the little dragon princess.

"Too bad, it's not actually Naruto's kid." Ino pouted.

"Kids…" King rolled his eyes at the teen's little romances overriding common sense.

**"... Papa... is... just the best. The first time I met him, he captivated me from the start... he's kind, loving, and an amazing prince to his people. Your Papa is amazing." Bowsette stated with a wide grin on her face. She sighed and laid the back of her head against the large water basin they were in, though Bowsette Jr's. feet were the only thing that she was soaking at the moment.**

The girls all gushed at the romantic declaration of love that Bowsette was telling her daughter about her love. While Naruto just blushed red hearing such kind words from a woman who is in love with him… his alternate self.

Peach however felt a bit...unhappy hearing that before moving a bit more to Naruto. Unsure why she felt that odd feeling.

**She could swim, she just didn't want to get her new paint brush wet... a very large paintbrush that was taller than she was.**

"Ah~" The princess stated with a smile, "That's a blast from the past…" She rhymed with a soft giggle, it was fun to act normal than a proper princess all the time.

**"... and Peach-"**

**"I'll crush Peach into dust for always getting in the way!" Bowsette roared out as she slammed her hand against the side of the bath and cracked the stone side. **

"Wow, that took a complete 180…" Tenten blinked.

Peach nodded dumbly, not really used to being the object of hate as she was always loved. While Bowser was an obsessive kind, Mario normal one, and many more, it was kinda a sad feeling that Bowsette hated her that much.

However Naruto saw this and moved closer to her, "Hey… it's okay, I'm not really well liked, so it's not a good feeling, but you got us." He said trying to cheer her up in a respectful manner, but also as someone who felt what she is feeling.

**Her eyes went from blue to burning red for a second as flames poured out of her mouth, before she calmed herself down and wiped the spit from her lips. "Peach is a horrible, bad woman, and she always takes Naruto away from me! Papa would be with us right now, but he was... **_**kidnapped**_** by the plumber Peach." Bowsette looked away from Bowsette Jr when she said that, since she knew that the lie would be detectable in her eyes.**

Naruto was about to say something to peach until he looked down and saw her hand clutched his own, so he just flip his hand over and lock fingers with hers. Giving it a slight squeeze that made her also return it, the blonde smiled to see her smile return and return his eyes to the scene.

"Five bucks says she'll want him to come back home with her." King told the newest arrival holding his wallet to him.

"I'm not taking that bet…" Fen deadpanned.

**She had... **_**yet to introduce**_** Naruto to her daughter, since she herself had only been a mother for awhile now. She wanted to introduce them, but she had wanted Bowsette Jr to get some base values that were important to being Koopa Royalty before she met with Naruto. Instilling those important values of power and conquest were important factors that helped develop a young koopa into a proper adult one day, and if she had introduced them before those values took hold, then Naruto might not approve of the lessons.**

"Ha Naruto is a deadbeat dad- GAH~!" Kiba cried out when a quick strike in his ribs caused him to suck in his words. "Who did that?!" Somehow everyone didn't notice Hinata who was blushing for attacking her teammate like that.

**"Crush Peach... is Peach strong?" Bowsette Jr asked as she held onto her paintbrush tightly, with narrowing eyes.**

"Oh boy…" Kiba muttered.

"This promises violence, for sure." Shikamaru agreed.

**"She nevers fights fairs, I would have crushed her a thousand times over, if only she fought me in a fair way. She is a bully... if you want to fight her, you've got to outsmart her." Bowsette growled out as she flexed each of her fingers. She started to grow in size as her rage took hold of her, becoming larger and larger, before she let out a calming breath and returned to her usual 9'3" size, and let loose a sigh. "They are here on the island now... but-" Bowsette was interrupted when Bowsette Jr jumped into the water and splashed her face.**

"Is she drowning!?" Lee panicked.

"I think the splashing is considered drowning." Sasuke sighed at the stronger ninja idiocy.

**She sank below the surface of the water, only her tail out of the water, before she popped up with just her head and part of her tail.**

**"Then, I will rescue Papa Naruto... Peach should be in jail soon enough. I've made sure of that myself!" Bowsette Jr stated with a wide, sharp toothed, smile.**

"Wow that girl is gutsy, I'll give her that." Choji commented.

"Yeah girl, bring your parents together!" Ino shouted with the others also joining her ideals.

"But how exactly will she do that?" Sakura wondered.

**Bowsette blinked.**

**"Ahahahahaha! That's my kiddo!" Bowsette laughed loudly as she rubbed the top of her daughter's head. She didn't know when her daughter escaped her line of sight (not that she ever kept an eye on her child anyway), but she was amused to hear this. She had just assumed that her child was terrorizing the locals with pranks or something, letting a young Koopa go around and do what they wanted, that was how they learned and grew stronger. "You're a chip off the old block! Also, where did you get that paintbrush?" Bowsette asked with a tilted head, having not seen her daughter with that before the trip.**

"Dear god its like Bowsette Jr. _is_ the Naruto we know!" Kiba shouted, as this blonde is energetic, no sense of morality (for her fun), and lastly the pranking habits.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"We beg to differ." They all said, making Naruto flinch.

**"A strange old man in a white coat gave it to me..."**

**'Sounds like Professor E. Gadd... and it has that mad scientists symbol on it... oh well, whatever... Jr seems to like it.' Bowsette closed her eyes and relaxed in the water, sinking down to her chin in it. **

"Who's Professor E. Gadd?" Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.

Peach lifted her free hand to explain this, "He is a genius professor, Dr. Gadd is a ghost expe-HURTS~!?" She shouted as the princess turned to see Naruto turn white at the mention of ghosts. But instead of letting go she gave him a painful smile, "I-It's okay, Naruto, they're aren't any ghost-Hmmm~! Here…" She squeaked out as she felt a small grip before it lessen.

"And what exactly does he do?" Neji asked.

"Oh this and that…" Peach said weakly not trying to say the G word incase of her poor dainty hand being crushed into fine powder.

The girls nodded before inwardly squealing on their Naruto being cutest with Peach, YAY DOUBLE PAIRINGS~!

**She started to breathe small amounts of fire into the water, the fire came out as super hot bubbles instead, and superheated the water around her so that it was more like what she was used to.**

**"I used my Shadow Peach trick to make him think I was Peach, and he just gave it to me, such a dumb old genius!"**

"Wait, so _she _made the Shadow Peach!?" Naruto gawked.

"Yes that one of E. Gadd's odd creations, but I never said it again though." Peach stated often seeing Bowser Jr using other stuff besides that item. "Including...Mario's little toy too."

**"Ahahahaha!" Bowsette laughed as she floated on her back moments later, laughing up a storm as she imagined Gadd falling for such a little trick, then again his eyes weren't that great. She had kidnapped him a few times to build machines for her, machines that were destroyed by Peach, and Mario/Luigi on occasions. Her Koopa Clown Car was an E. Gadd forced invention, since she forced him to build it for her... and then build more for the Koopalings, and she was going to have one built for Bowsette Jr.**

"Huh...that explains how she got it." Peach muttered always wondering how she got that vehicle as the Todd's and a few others are the only ones who can make items like those in a quick notice.

**Bowsette Jr smiled widely when she heard her mother's laugh, before she jumped from the water and landed on the stone siding. She took her bandana around her neck, and moved it over her mouth, her form shape-shifting into a watery/shadowy version of Peach.**

"So its almost like a genjutsu." Hinata said as her teammates knew first had by their teacher that genjutsus are pretty scary way to battle against unless you know how to dispel them.

**She had a Papa to get.**

"Ahh I hope Prince will be with them~!" Tenten smiled with a warm feeling to see such a sweet daughter trying to be with father.

"Ahhhhh~ I'm parched." Fen sighed, taking a water bottle to drink. "Queen, mind finishing this up? I gotta grab some take out for dinner."

"Can't, we got to finish this otherwise SKU might break your legs. And funny as that, I can only deal with one cripple guy." She pointed to King whose legs suddenly snap!

"SERIOUSLY!? I just said I would lick SKU!"

Everyone looked at the writer with odd looks before Fen continue...

**-With Naruto-**

**"Achoo!"**

**"Are you okay Prince Naruto?" Toadsworth asked as the two of them waited together for Peach to be released from jail so that she could start to clean the goo from the island. When they arrived on the island, they had right away been met with a large, inky creature resembling a Piranha Plant. Peach had found a water machine, jet-pack object, that helped her to clean up the creature.**

"Geez, that must've taken forever for her to clean…" Kiba muttered.

"Actually not really some water and it comes clear off." Peach said remember doing her own little studies to see how she could help Naruto. Although her little side project was over when she was kidnapped by Jr.

**Then... she had been taken to jail, and though Naruto tried to defend her, it was a hard case when they had eye witnesses that stated Peach did it. Naruto was royalty, but he had no control over Isle Delfino since it wasn't part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Thankfully, she had managed to reduce the sentence from **_**death**_** to community service.**

"Da~haha~mn!" Kiba shouted as Prince Naruto must have upgraded his tongue into gold to get that deal.

**"... The Shine Spites... the sunshine is so weak now here... this place seems so sad. I hope Peach can help this place." Naruto stated as he stood next to his Toads, who he was having to keep away from goo, since they wanted to touch it. Naruto took a deep breath, before he sighed to himself.**

"Even on vacation he still protects his subjects...and his subjects keep being dumbasses." Tenten deadpan as her teammates agreed...well not Rock Lee as he only again to the former and not the latter.

**What a start to a vacation.**

**Also, where were his mothers?"**

"Wait where are they?" Naruto said as he wonder what happen to them.

"Wait for the next chapter," Fen said. "And with that, I need to buy take out."

BOOM~!

Everyone watched as SKU Naruto enter the room... _**Forgot that I left the idiot here**_**, **the words appeared before snapping his fingers.

POP~!

Fen vanished as the tablet was smashed, "Aw man… you know how long this takes me to fix it?" Queen shouted at the godly being who blink at the sudden yelling from the usual calm one. "Fucking prick… gonna… slap…" She mutters as Azure Queen headed to the table and started to work on the broken device.

"How come you're not breaking her legs?" King ask his boss who shrugs. _**She is cool and I like breaking your bones**_ was all that the words said as King smiled. "You lo~ve m-gah?"

SKU gave the most ghostly of ghost smiles as he made King tongue elongate as he tried to speak… before looking at the others in the group. And nod as he left with the words burning in the wall, _**The next words are going to be Stats so Queen can fix the tablet for the next chapter. Have fun and take some time off.**_

**_CHAPTER END_**

**_AK: Hope you all like we're getting close to the new best girl hahaha. Please review and check the original this reading is...well reading enjoy._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

King watched as a portal opened above him and Fen fell from it, "...I thought SKU Naruto kicked your ass out?" He said as the other shinobi circle around him to stare at him.

"NOPE!" Fen denied. "Oh, and I go by a different pen name now."

"Man, I hope pausing them with GER didn't cause any side effects." Queen said, pointing to the Konoha shinobi. "And a new pen name?"

"Yep. I go by Kamen Rider Duelist now! But you guys can still call me Fen! You and King are two of many besties~! And my besties get to call me that! Plus I was on a two months trip to the Philippines! I rea~lly needed that!"

"Oh right that's why SKU sent you back to our home...man when I want to show my affection by licking him, he ties up my tongue." King said as everyone took one comical step back, save for Queen.

"Uh… what?" Fen blinked.

"He likes traps." She shrugged as King blushed, flailing his arms around.

"...I won't judge." Fen said, turning around. "Anyways, Naruto, don't you have a story to read to the rest of us?"

"Right, uh who's next…" Naruto asked looking around the area, "It was me, Hinata, then…"

"Lee, me, Neji...kinda, Tenten, Peach-hime, Kiba, then Fen…" Sasuke listed out then pointed to the remaining members. "So Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and… King and Queen."

"Jan-ken-po between Ino-Shika-Cho!" Lee suggested.

"I'll take it, there's one who has enough male stupidity." Sakura started taking the tablet from King, "Ahem~!"

King then looked at the readers, "BTDUBS~ We're skipping the bios~"

**He had to admit, the graffiti-like paint everywhere was kind of pretty in it's own right, in how vibrant some of the colors were. There were some beautiful mixes of colors, and then there were the still very vibrant brown shades as well. The colors all looked rather pleasing to the eye, and it didn't give off a horrible stench either that one would expect. It didn't smell good, but it didn't smell bad either.**

"It does rather good artwork." Neji admitted as he did see some genius in the works.

**"Prince, surely, you would still prefer relaxing. Despite the state of Delfino Isle, you're still on vacation."**

**Naruto mostly ignored Toadsworth as he looked over the papers that he had with him. He had a pen in hand, and was signing some things. He didn't have a ton of work with him, and the work he did have was not for his own Kingdom.**

"Man, he's a workaholic." Choji said opening a new bag of chips courtesy from Fen, "Thanks for the food man~"

"These are from the Philippines! They're really good,"

**"Bowsette has a low reading level, and her political negotiations are abysmal to say the least. I'm doing something for her Kingdom, to open up a little tourism for her I am plotting a few racing tracks that will go through some of her unused castles." Naruto had a detailed map of several of her castles, and he was plotting a racing track on them. He was making adjustments that he would give to Kamek, so that he would be able to make the adjustments to the castles in order to make them themed racing tracks instead of usable castles.**

"Wait, hold on, since when was real estate a thing in this story?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Everything is real estate!" Queen screamed out. "But damn who knew Bowsette sucks at reading…"

"Called i~t" Tenten shouted from behind once more.

"Let's keep reading." Shikamaru groaned. "Before my head hurts."

**"Bo-bowsette!?"**

**"She isn't here, seriously, once you get passed her personality flaws, her horrible eating habits, and her utter lack of royal aura... she isn't that bad to be around. Once I get the racing set up, I do plan on allowing her to participate. I even sent invitations to Peach's brothers, and several others who could please a crowd." Naruto explained with a cheeky grin that slipped through. He planned on televising all of the races, so that everyone could enjoy them and participate in some light gambling (within restrictions, to prevent his Toads from getting gambling addictions). He already had several casinos through-out his kingdom, but his Toads didn't often visit them.**

"AWWW~!" The girls cried out holding… Prince Naruto and Bowsette fans, banners, and… are those T-Shirts?

"When did they?" Queen asked as she was sure as possible that she paused them for months.

"It's best not to question it." Fen said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

**They were usually visited by Koopas and Goombas, with some Shy Guys.**

"Shy guys playing Poker… must be hard to tell when they're bluffing." Koba joked as his teammates just shook their heads at his bad joke.

**"Still... you can't expect her to-"**

**"Toadsworth, I won't hear another word on the subject. Let me remind you, this isn't a democracy, I am your ruler. You are my advisor, true, but in the end it is on me to make the final choices on all things concerning my Kingdom." Naruto glanced at Toadsworth, who could sometimes forget his place. He was extremely caring, and he was somebody that Naruto respected greatly, who would always have his opinion valued.**

"Wow, shot down…" Kiba said wide-eyed with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"At least he takes his opinions into consideration." Hinata noted.

"Toadsworth is… a bit overprotective of me and with Naruto being a very good ruler. I believe him trying to remind him of the possible consequences." The Princess stated as the other heirs and heiress nodding to that understanding.

**Still, Naruto valuing his wealth of experience didn't matter, when he knew for a fact that Bowsette would be a little less likely to conquer other Kingdoms for riches if her own Kingdom was pulling in tourism. She didn't have a mind for it, she was a total idiot, so he had taken it upon himself to contact Kamek and work on her Kingdom behind her back.**

"Man I feel so bad for him…" Naruto complained, "Doing his own work on top of Bowsette-chan's?"

"Well, can ya blame yourself?" Choji retorted.

"It seems that the dobe would always try to do too much, but at least the Prince actually has the skills to do it." The Uchiha smirked as Naruto stuck his tongue at him.

**"BWwwwwuuuuuuh!"**

**A small jellyfish-like creature filled with goo crawled towards them, before it tensed up and jumped towards them. Shy Gal jumped in front of the gooey creature, and it splattered all over her, covering parts of her in goo. Peach was currently doing battle against a giant, gooey imitation of a piranha plant, and one of these little helper creatures must have broken off from the pack and tried to attack them. Shy Gal had taken the blow for them, and she landed in the sand, turning her head to look at Naruto, she sent him a thumbs up that was barely visible from under her sleeves.**

"Ewwww, what _is _that slimy thing?" Ino shuddered in disgust.

"Oh, that's a Goop." Peach said as King paused the screen to pull up another screen, it showed the jellyfish being, "They're sentient creatures formed from the graffiti from Bowsette Jr's brush. Although causing physical harm like stepping on them can work, it would be better and more efficient to use water to wash away the leftover paint."

"Using artwork as way to fight, sounds dumb." Naruto bluntly stated as the writers held small smirks knowing what will happen in the future.

**He gave her a thumbs up back.**

"At least he trusts his mother's word." Ino said knowing that it was hard for her dad to trust her word on things until she became a Genin, she was a daddy's girl and having an overprotective dad was good and bad on some days.

**"Wow... you know, you get so used to seeing our own slutty Piranha Plant, that you sometimes forget other types exist. Peach seems to be having... a rough time working on the cleaning." Koopa walked down the steps and got onto the beach, looking at everything that was going on. The mini-boss like monster seemed to ignore everything but Peach, and most of the tiny goops seemed to ignore most of them.**

"Hmm it seems Bowsette's Jr's Goop is making trouble for Peach as it seem to happen back in my world." Peach stated remembering that despite the trouble and chaos Bowsette J- Bowser Jr did, it wasn't really physical harm just pranking with slight public destruction.

**"Where is Mommy?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't seen her all day.**

**Actually, where was Goomba for that matter, usually these days she didn't go too far away from him. She would stay somewhere in the background, but she kept her eye on him for fear that he would get kidnapped.**

"Huh, so Koopa and Shy Gal are there. Where is Goomba?" Sakura stated as Hinata looked at her.

"What about P-"

"Getting laid…" The rest of the genin said in monotone unison.

**"Eating... and not in her usual way. She found a fruit stand, and she is pigging out. The fruit here is super juicy." Koopa stated, with a cool tone. She just watched as Peach used her water jetpack to fight off the monster. She sprayed it in it's mouth, and it seemed to suffer from swallowing the water. "Oooooh... you know, I'm not a fan of Peach's way of dealing with creatures. I think I saw her stomp on a regular koopa's head." Koopa said with a shiver, remembering the days when she had an actual shell.**

"Geez, what's _Peach's_ problem?" Tenten huffed.

"Well Mario in my world… often knocks out Goomba's by doing so. He even had Steel Toe Boots on special ones too stubborn to lose." Peach said remembering that she and Mario took a trip to… an odd land that seemed to only make her remember it like some kind of 2-D pop-up world. "Or was it a Hammer?" She trailed off as that whole adventure was a trip and half to remember.

"I don't know, but-" Naruto then suddenly sniffed the air. "Hey, who's cooking!?"

Everyone turned to see Fen had pulled out a grill that already had food on it and he and Choji were grilling chicken teriyaki and vegetables.

"What? I'm hungry." Choji said.

"Don't worry guys, I got plenty." Fen said, showing various amounts of fresh ingredients in plastic containers.

"Ignore the hungry idiots." King replied before turning his head to watch the screen, "Proceed."

"Glad Choji made a friend." Shikamaru said with a soft look knowing it was hard for Choji to make a friend beside the usual gang, as many would just insult or joke about his weight.

**"Her usual way?" Toadsworth never paid much attention to the mothers.**

**"She sticks her feet in water, and drinks up nutrients. She rarely uses her mouth to eat, but she has never been to Isle Delfino." Koopa spoke as she winced upon seeing the monster resembling a piranha plant get destroyed. At the goo that made up the monster started to vanish, and she nudged Naruto with her foot as she started to lay down in the sand. "You know, this goo stuff isn't that bad... might be good for the skin." Koopa took the good with the bad on this vacation.**

…

"So he has a mother who was a plant and gets laid, and has a mother who was a little sidewalking...troll(?) and now can absorb water like plants?" Sakura said clutching her head from the impending headache approaching.

"I'm so confused~!" Ino cried out, holding her head too as her eyes became swirls.

"I… also didn't know that they could do that." Peach said, trying to sound optimistic about the new info.

**Naruto just hummed as he finished plotting out the first track, and started to plot out the second one, ignoring the statue rising up from the goo behind him.**

"Dude work on that later!" Fen yelled as Naruto smiled at his counterpart.

"Guess he works all he has into his work, like me!" He said with a large smile before Sakura smacked his head from behind.

"And we had to stop you from getting blown up when walking a bunch of dogs into the a _freakin' _mind field!" She said making her teammate depressed at the reminder.

**"This land here could be used as a golf course... it's in the perfect spot, and there is no natural function for this land due to the terrain itself." Naruto looked at the map and circled it, labelling it for a future golf course.**

**Shadow Peach appeared on top of the statue, looking down at Naruto.**

"Uhh… not good." Tenten pointed out the figure as Peach nodded… who was the one hiding behind a disguise in the shape of… Plumber Peach.

**"It's you, the one who framed me!" Peach shouted as she got ready to battle her copy. Naruto glanced up when he heard that shout, turning around to see Shadow Peach on top of the statue. Naruto blinked in surprise, the thing he saw in the video being confirmed to be true now.**

"No shit Sherlock- OW!" Kiba shouted when Ino pulled on his ear for his crude words.

"Language you idiot!" Ino scolded.

**"So Peach didn't actually do it!?"**

"Are they really that dumb?" Shikamaru said tired but serious voice

"To quote Fen-san, it's best not to question it." Shino shook his head.

**"Just how low is your opinion of her family?" Naruto asked Koopa, who seemed shocked by the fact Peach was actually innocent. Naruto turned and saw Shadow Peach jump off of the statue, and land feet away from him. "Oh... here we go again." Naruto stated with dull eyes when he was picked up and thrown over Shadow Peach's shoulder.**

"Doesn't that ever get tiring?" Neji slightly deadpanned at Princess Peach.

"Yes but it seems Prince Naruto is used to it." The young woman said with a weak smile.

**Yep, couldn't even go on vacation without being kidnapped.**

"Yeah… he accepted it." Shino deadpan at the Prince just allow it to happen.

**"Prince Naruto!"**

"Oh c'mon, don't I _ever_ escape on my own anymore!?" Naruto complained. "This is just ridiculous!"

**"Huuuuh, don't worry... I'll be fine!" Naruto called out to them as Shadow Peach started to run away from everyone, making her escape as the real Peach followed after, trying to spray them with water. He was too used to this at this point, so Naruto just continued the work he was doing as he plotted an 18 hole golf course. He would talk with Bowsette later about getting her work forces to start construction, maybe next time she kidnapped him. "Do you mind kidnapping me a little more gently, you're running is making it hard to make golf courses for the Koopa Kingdom?" Naruto questioned his kidnapper with a raised eyebrow.**

"When being kidnapped he still does work! If he had a kid, I bet he can still do his work and changed a diaper without trouble." Ino said a dreamy tone, wanting a man like that.

**It was a reasonable request, naturally.**

"Yes, it is!" Naruto shouted to the ceiling, "Just enough for me to look bad ass!"

**Naruto got a face full of water, courtesy of Peach, and he noticed the way that it seemed to dicomfort Shadow Peach. Naruto sighed to himself, before he grabbed onto Shadow Peach's ear and yanked on it, bringing Shadow Peach to a halt instantly.**

"...That works~" The blonde male said with a grin enjoying the cool moment the Prince pulled off.

**"Owwie!?"**

**Naruto landed on his feet, and continued to hold onto Shadow Peach's ear.**

"Oof, that's a strong grip Prince-kun has…" Lee said knowing Gai-sensei is like that when he is making trouble or hard to control.

**"Look, now the map is all wet. I have to start over again, and I worked so hard on this. Okay, time to drop the disguise." Naruto twisted Shadow Peach's ear some more, and the disguise started to fade away as Peach arrived at their spot.**

"Wow he pulled her disguise off...while still holding her ear." Sasuke said astonished by the feat.

**"It's your fault-" Peach was stopped when Shadow Peach transformed into a Mini-Bowsette. "... This is hilarious, Bowsette ate a Poison Mushroom!" Peach laughed as she pointed at the smaller Bowsette. Her grips temporarily put on hold as she mocked Bowsette, who was nearly the height of her oldest brother.**

**Naruto looked at the different hair style, and the general attitude that she was giving off.**

"He's more perceptive than we gave credit." Ino said with a finger scratching her cheek, If it wasn't the fact they had that scene where the learn Jr was the daughter of Bowsette, they might've come to the same conclusion.

**"I'm not Mama, I'm Bowsette Jr! I heard all about you from Mama, you're the big bad bully who always kidnapped Papa Naruto!" Bowsette Jr shouted as she jerked her ear out of Naruto's grip. Naruto looked at Bowsette Jr in confusion for only a brief moment. His mind starting to go as he put two and two together.**

**Okay, this made more sense.**

"Again, does anything faze this guy?" Sasuke asked as he liked to keep a cool head but this guy was sub-zero level.

"Its seems unlikely." Shino responded dully.

**"Fuuuuuuh." Naruto sighed audibly.**

**Bowsette must have put in an order from the Storks for a baby of her own, meaning this was a Bowsette's daughter. Bowsette, the crazed woman, must have filled this child's head with lies. Bowsette, who didn't get raised by parents, would naturally allow Bowsette Jr to do whatever she wanted. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as he grabbed onto Bowsette Jr's shoulder before she could make her escape.**

"Again the fact that world needs no sex for kids is such a boring one." Kiba said, ignoring the glares from the girls. "Hey, my clan is animalistic for a reason~! Mom kicked dad's ass out the door when he wasn't an Alpha male."

"Is that why we don't see him around?" Choji asked.

"Kicked out...since I was two. Dude's been gone." Kiba chuckled before realizing that he had to go in the chunin exams to not hear anything bad from his mom and sister.

"Wow, and your mom just took care of everything." Lee said impressed. "I can definitely respect that!"

"You respect that? she kicked out her husband-" The pink haired girl started as her focus was starting to go away.

Queen covered Sakura's mouth, "Going out of topic, read on!"

**"Papa?"**

**"You seem smarter than your mother, so I'm going to give you the option apologize to the people of this island and help Peach clean-"**

**"Wait, if she did it, why do I still have to clean!?" Peach asked with a shocked look.**

"Hah! She got her just desserts!" Naruto laughed at the scene.

"No way, she's a daddy's girl. Prince would just bow to her cuteness, I know my dad does." Ino said as Naruto placed down his stuffed frog wallet on the table.

"Wanna bet? I got at least 10 D-Rank money in there!" He said as Ino nodded no doubt that she was going to win.

**"You are an adult, though this child caused the trouble, it is only natural that adults help the child make ammends for their mistakes. You are an adult, and you have the tools for the job." Naruto explained to Peach with a tone that left zero room for arguments. He expected her to be an outstanding adult and offer a helping hand.**

Ino paled as she seemed that her friend's counterpart might be the strict parent, before shaking her head, "Come on, bend to her puppy eyes!"

**Bowsette Jr was stunned into silence.**

**What was going on?**

**'Apologize?' Bowsette Jr thought as the odd word went through her head, she knew what it meant, but she also knew she wasn't suppose to do it either.**

"...How does she not know how to...ohhh…" Neji started before comically going wide-eyed at this realization...Bowsette probably never saw anything wrong with her kid...upbringing that is. The fact Jr was like her mother exactly made her probably not in trouble but spoiled by the Dragon woman.

**"Apologize to the people of this island, and help Peach clean, or, I will punish you the way that Bowsette won't, the way a parent is supposed to, and make you apologize." Naruto gave the options, and allowed Bowsette Jr to make the choice. The others started to arrive by this time as well.**

"She's either going to cry like a baby, throw a temper tantrum or pout that she doesn't want to…" Ino sighed knowing this battle was lost. Even Bowsette Jr wasn't going to go against her-

**"I'm not gonna help Peach, and I'm not gonna apologize either-"**

The blonde ponytailed genin smacked her face in disappointment, "...And that was the moment she fucked up…"

**Naruto grabbed her ear and started to pull her towards the nearest public bathroom, not an ounce of hesitation. If Bowsette had raised this girl to believe him to be her father, when for the moment, he was going to take on that roll and show this girl what it meant to have a father who would offer discipline. Naruto and Bowsette Jr disappeared in the bathroom, while the others looked a little confused.**

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and even Peach become silent as they slowly shake at the impending and inevitable doom that is Jr's mistake.

"She's screwed…" Kiba deadpanned.

"Wow, I would hate to be his kid." Sasuke agreed as Naruto nodded.

He may not have a family, but he wasn't going to ever be like that, he already had bad moments in childhood. No need to repeat the process for his future kids. Then again this Naruto might have gotten it and became who he is, so who's to say is wrong?

**"What is going on?" Goomba asked with curious glance at the bathroom.**

**"Bowsette had a kid." Peach answered back.**

**"Really?" Koopa questioned with some surprise as well, before they all winced when they heard something very loud.**

***SMACK***

**They heard the smacking sound of flesh on flesh, and a shout of pain echo from the bathroom. They heard a second smack, and a third smack, and the smacks kept going and going for an entire minute as they all just listened to the sounds of punishment being given.**

"Is it just me or did everyone actually feel that?" Naruto asked all of them, wincing all the same with each slap.

The girls just looked meeky and looked like they wanted to cry themselves, "Sorry for wetting the bed Tou-san." Ino muttered sadly

"Sorry for crawling out the kingdom papa." Peach was next nearly crying herself.

"Okaa-san, I didn't mean to get dirt on the kimono you made for me." The Hyuuga Heiress rocked back and forth on the _one_ scary memory that her sweet mother made her remember forever.

"Ahhh, mama I'm sorry I burned down dad's favorite bonsai tree…" Sakura cried out…

The boy's were just glad they never got spanked into their lives… hell the only time they got hurt by an older adult was Iruka when his Big Head Jutsu caused them to fly into the wall.

**Piranha Plant walked up during this.**

**"Ooooh, I hear the sounds of fun... can I be next?" Piranha Plant looked towards the bathroom with a wide smile. Everyone just stared at her with a dubious look, showing that they weren't so sure how to respond to that.**

"What is _with _her!?" The boys cried out in shock. Was she _always_ a sadist!?

"..." Queen looked at the King expectantly as the man blushed.

"HELL NO! We agreed the tenth time we'd stop!" King stated as Fen covered his ears.

"Gross man!"

**The smacking stopped.**

**Naruto appeared to walk out of the bathroom, holding Bowsette Jr's hand as she rubbed her tear stained cheeks with her other hand. Her butt had the a burning red hand print on it as Naruto pulled the back of her skirt down, before he usued his free hand to gently rub the top of her head as well.**

"Oh man, that's _gotta _hurt." Choji cringed at how red that hand print was.

"Damn...watching it in anime form is making me feel bad for her." King said as his two friends nodded to his words.

**"Now, I'll go with you to apologize, and then we are taking you to your mother. I understand you are koopa royalty, but that is no excuse to hurt these people's way of life." Naruto gently lectured the child following the spanking. The girl just nodded her head as she continued to cry, but she rubbed her forehead into his headpats as well.**

THAT…

That melted the girl's heart from being a stern man who will have no regret in punishing his child, reaffirm his love and wellbeing for his child. Only made them do one thing…

"DAWWW~!

**This was no doubt the first time in her life she was spanked, or punished at all for doing bad things.**

**"Okay Papa... I won't... sniff... hurt Isle Delfino anymore..." Bowsette Jr apologized to Naruto, even though he was still going to make her apologize to all the residents on the island as well. She opened her eyes, and she glared hatefully at Peach though. As if being punished were Peach's fault, Naruto sighed a little, because a single punishment wasn't enough to knock out the koopa nature in her. Still, he wasn't going to punish her for being a koopa child, just when she did something bad.**

"That's a kids mindset, blame someone else for your mistakes." Shikamaru stated with a chuckled. "Dumbest move and the least easy way to go in life."

"Mm-hmm…" The boys all nodded in agreement.

**Glaring at Peach wasn't something he would spank her for.**

**"Now, Peach, keep cleaning while I help Bowsette Jr here to apologize." Naruto told Peach, who seemed to regretfully salute to Naruto's command. Naruto pulled on Bowsette Jr's hand, urging her to come with him. Maybe after, he could enjoy a nice vacation, once he redid the work that he had done, and finish the light work he brought with him.**

"At least he wants to have a little fun before working more." Kiba said slightly relived that Prince Naruto wasn't against having some time off. All work and no play would… crap how that movie line go again?

**Who knows, it might be possible to turn Bowsette Jr into an upstanding person if he started to correct her nasty ways while she was still young.**

**It was time to test Nature vs Nurture.**

"So much disaster coming his way." Fen said with a smirk as the genin nodded.

"Alright so who'snext to read?" Sakura said as she watched the three writers summoing cakes. "Cause I am eating~!"

The three laughed as it was nice change of pace to hang out here with the cast.

**Chapter End!**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Peach smiled as she saw the rest eat, she was already full when coming here so she took the strange device and began to read.

_**"Okay, head count..." Naruto went through a list to make sure that everyone got what they needed and were all ready to board the plane. The vacation was over, the island was all cleaned of goo thanks to the combined efforts of Peach and Bowsette Jr (who hated Peach with a passion), everyone had a lot of fun and he had finished the little business that he needed to do on the island.**_

"Already going home?" Sakura said while slowly spooning a piece of strawberry cake into her mouth, "Then again it could have been a few weeks since the last one."

"That's true." Sasuke said drinking some black tea.

_**"Koopa." Koopa stated as she raised her hand, having a large suitcase filled with preserved foods from the island that she was going to save for later snacking days. Under her other arm, she had a jar filled with sand from one of the many beaches on the island. She was even wearing a different shirt with a sprite on the front of it, though she wore the same shorts as always.**_

"Ha, she's one of those people to buy rare snacks you can only get." Naruto chuckled as Peach nodded as Toadsworth was the same, along with Mario as he took a bunch of food back with him to share with Luigi.

_**"Goomba." Goomba was relaxed with her hoodie shaped with a sleeveless version of it, what fell just below her breasts. She had a sunburn, but otherwise she seemed like she had fun as well.**_

"I can't tell…" Ino said as she too would like to get a tan one day, lots of males like that kind of exotic skin as few ninja's outside of Kumo where naturally dark skin or have tan bodies.

_**"Drop the egg." Naruto stated to her, and she allowed a large yoshi egg that she was hiding behind her back to fall to the ground. She had been eaten a few times by the yoshi of the island, thankfully with only slight mental trauma from it. Koopa loved to collect things, all types of things, so she was the type to bring back a ton of stuff. Goomba was the opposite of her in that regard.**_

The girls look slightly disgusted at the thought of keeping something that could eat you and then evacuate you into a gooey egg. But the idea of having a cute dinosaur was not that much a bad idea.

_**"Peach." Peach stated as she raised a hand, wearing tourist gear instead of overalls. FLOOD was still on her back, since she was going to be keeping the pack at her home with her brothers. "-with Flood." Peach added, and Flood gave a nod, to show it's acceptance of this. Naruto gave them a nod, since he would approve that.**_

Everyone turns to the princess in hopes to get an understanding, "FLOOD is a machine that shoots out high pressure water. It help Mario during the island and she has been staying in the home of the brothers although its been a long time since I saw her." She said as the genin nodded to her words it made sense.

_**...**_

_**Shy Gal was covered in flowers, a flower necklace, headband, and her hoodie was shortened so that it covered half of her breasts, and she wore a grass skirt. She didn't have anything visible on her that was suspicious to him at first glance.**_

_**"Empty them." Naruto stated to her.**_

The whole room didn't much as blink as the quietest member was up to something with covering her body in flowers.

_**Shy Gal hesitated, before she started to take objects out of random spots on her body and out of the flowers that she was using to hide things. Naruto wanted to account for everything that was being taken with them from the island, to make sure all of it was fine. Shy Gal had taken several rare mushrooms that only grew on the island, as well as smuggling research papers from the lab that Gadd had on the island hidden. He didn't know when she had the time to find it or what else was there, but the blueprints for some strange item was nestled between her breasts. Naruto recorded everything that she was trying to smuggle, and nodded his head so that she could pick them back up.**_

"...She is almost shinobi level good…" Choji said dropping a chip from his grasp when the pile was slowly growing.

_**"Bowsette!" Bowsette shouted loudly, not technically with their group it would seem, and she had the happiest smile on her face. She had forgone her usual dress, and was wearing the local fashions of the species of the island made to fit her size. Since she needed to get home too, she was simply being given a ride.**_

"Alright girls that's it, I'm placing my bet on this pairing. OTP right there!" She said placing down a note that says '5000' ryo.

"Ditto!" Sakura said as only Tenten join in as Hinata was silently hoping for a shy girl besides Naruto's Shy Gal mother to appear. If not she will bet on Daisy.

_**Also, Naruto wanted to make sure that she and her daughter didn't try and get up to something once he left the island.**_

"Another good reason as well." The boys muttered out as they comically deadpan at that reasoning from Prince Naruto,

_**"Bowsette Jr." Bowsette Jr raised her hand up, dutifully since Naruto had called for a roll call. Naruto looked at her with her brush, and his eyes wandered over her body to make sure that she too wasn't trying to smuggle something. "I won't do anything bad while Papa is around!" Bowsette Jr puffed her non-existant chest out with pride. She wouldn't do anything, while he was around, as a proud member of the Koopa royal blood, she would keep doing bad things so long as she could get away with it.**_

"So would that mean…" Ino started as she once had a similar thought pattern when-

_**AKA - When Naruto wasn't around to spank her for it.**_

"Ah there it is…" The blonde girl said knowing that Bowsette Jr is a daddy girl but won't act up now.

_**While she could get away with things with her mother, she quickly learned not to cross her papa anytime soon.**_

The girl nodded in approval for this idea, a worthy idea for a follow daddy's girl~!

_**Piranha Plant didn't even try to hide the fact that she had done a lot of naughty things over the course of the vacation. She had from where she had been in the sunlight for extremely extensive periods of time, she didn't burn, with her dress on while she did her dirty deeds where everyone could see. It had been a hassle keeping her away from Bowsette Jr, in order to prevent the Koopa princess from learning from her horrible example. Her luggage were no doubt sex-tapes that she had recorded of herself with the loyals, all the different sentient species of the island, as well as photos of the local plants (which was her family friendly hobby).**_

_**"Piranha Plant!"**_

_**"Also Piranha Plant~!"**_

_**"Piranha Plant too!"**_

_**"What?" Koopa and Goomba asked in sync, while Shy Gal started to count the numbers of Piranha Plants with human female forms. She pointed at three of them, and saw that two more had been hiding behind theirs. They had the same height and figure, but the leafs on top of their hats were different, and their green hairstyles were different as well.**_

"WHAT!? X17" The group, including the writers and two stands, shouted as they did a double take on the screen.

"OH GOD~! They're multiplying!" Kiba cried, "It's like those Sex Virus hentai I watched...I MEAN!" He started as the girls gave him dark glares. "That my dad left behind…"

Didn't help! As the glares were icy cold still...

_**Naruto blinked for a moment.**_

_**"Huh?" Bowsette Jr asked when she noticed the wrong number of Piranha Plants, and Bowsette herself just blinked in confusion, and began counting their numbers on her fingers.**_

"Knowing her mother lacks brain power this might take a bit." Sakura giggled as Ino nodded.

_**"I've soaked up so much sunshine while here, that I've reproduced by putting my seeds in the ground... and these are my sister-clones... Piranha Plant and also Piranha Plant!" Piranha Plant introduced her sisters, since they were exact genetic copies of her down to her memories and personality. They weren't her children, since they had zero genetic diversity from herself and they did have all her memories as well.**_

"...What…" Naruto started as Sasuke went next, "The…" Lastly was Kiba… "Fuck…"

_**Everyone looked to Naruto to try and see how he would take this.**_

_**He just raised an eyebrow.**_

"CAN SOMEONE MAKE THIS GUY REACT TO SOMETHING BESIDES THAT!?" The girls cried out, this moe gap Naruto was so hard to not fawn over but if he gave a cute smile or dashing blush they would have been blown back by comical nosebleed shots.

_**"Then Aunt and Auntie it is then, you with the long straight hair will be Aunt Plant and you with the curly hair will be Auntie then. Everything is solved, since we've been here for two weeks and you only produced two of them, it seems that we don't need to worry about any more surprises. Welcome to the family, Toadsworth, set them up with their papers when we return." Naruto took the new information in stride, not being surprised or bothered by it for the most part. Her biology was different in that unlike humanoids and koopas, instead of reproducing by stork, her species actually did so by the females of the species cloning themselves.**_

"Did I/You accept them?" Naruto and the genin said in total shock when they were slack jawing at the sudden acceptance of Prince Naruto welcoming his new family.

Seriously? Does anything or anyone can make this Prince finally break his usual mask?

_**It would seem that instead of getting her offspring by stork, she got them by self-replication just like a normal Piranha Plant did.**_

"Would that be self impregnation or masturbating?"

…

Once again Kiba shut his mouth and moved close to the guys as the girls, now including Peach, were starting to generate an icy aura.

_**"Yes! Lesbian-"**_

"Ugh…" The girls now lost the aura as it was kinda not Kiba's fault for thinking like that...as _all_ three of the Plant Girls were going to say...

_**"Child present, don't say those next two words." Naruto could tell they were going to say something along the lines of 'Lesbian Masturbation Orgy" or something, since they were just as likely to fuck each other despite being the same genetically. If his parent was willing to try and have sex with him since he was a toddler, then no doubt she would have sex with herself. "Anyway, since we're all hear, lets get everyone in the plane." Naruto gestured for everyone to start walking by him.**_

"Understanding for his mothers sudden clones and now her okay with having sex...masturbating…" Kiba again said it but instead of a humorous tone, it was more confusing. If there were really the same was sex or playing with yourself(ves?)?

The girls let him have a freebie as the other males were also thinking on the subject, boys always did think of the most useless topics.

_**"This was a fun vacation, I can't wait to tell Mario and Luigi all about it!" Peach spoke with a wide smile as she passed him. She had gotten to do so much fun stuff after the island had been cleaned up, which had gone by really quickly with the help of the little shit Bowsette Jr.**_

"Ahaha, I hope Plumber Me uses her new friend more than Mario does." Princess Peach giggled in hopes that she could see the machine, Mario does use it for his _real_ job to help clean pipes and even keep the town clean when he has free time.

_**Naruto hummed in response as everyone passed by him.**_

_**"I'll kidnap you my love... when we get back home." Bowsette told him with a determined stare, only to hit her face on the plane's door when she forgot to crouch down. Being 9'3" was not a convenient thing when everything was made for people shorter than her. Not to mention the fact she wore 6 inch heels that added even more to her height, so she was closer to 10 feet tall with those added on.**_

"Daww/Awww/Ugh…" The girls, even some guys (aka Lee), and Naruto all said their usual piece for Bowsette usual love declaration.

_**"Prince, are you sure that it is okay for more of her to be allowed?" Toadsworth asked as the triple threat Piranha combo passed by him, giggling and whispering amongst each other.**_

"Peach-hime." Sakura asked the blonde woman who nodded to allow her to continue, "Is Toadsworth usually talkative with you?"

The woman took a moment to think about it as she placed a finger on her cheek and tap it for a few moments. "Normally no, if the events, besides Naruto ending Jr's mischief sooner, are an exact match. Then Toadsworth is actually more proactive in speaking, as this one seems to ask Naruto for his choices."

"Isn't that bad?" Naruto asked as the woman turned to him and shook her head softly at her new friend.

"No, dear Naruto," The girls didn't help but giggle (Save for Hinata who pouted slightly), at the cute wording Peach used. "I have done things like allowing Bowser or other dangerous beings into the Race Track and even Tennis matches. I know it was a bit dangerous but I know Bowser would at least keep his word to not do anything dangerous to interrupt them."

"Ah so...he wanted to play and listen to the rules." He nodded as Peach giggled at his simplistic understanding, while he was not as smart as Prince Naruto. He was smart to understand Bowser's reason for not messing things up. The princess couldn't help but wonder if she could take him back and help with his studies. Although she shook her head at the thought, he was a warrior for his home. She couldn't bear to take him away from his home.

_**Naruto didn't even spare him a glance.**_

_**"Life is precious, be it man, woman, child, or self-replication. She isn't evil, just lustful, and her clones being the same way is worrisome simply because it means I have to do more work to keep their activities under control. Other than being a future headache for me, they've done nothing wrong." Naruto was strict with Toadsworth on this. They were a new extension of his family, which was all he needed to ensure their protection. Toadsworth was just being a little racist thanks to the general opinion Toads held of the other species, and not racist in hatred, but racist in fear.**_

"Wow, this guy is not a Prince...he is a full on King." Shikamaru said with a slightly awed tone, which was surprising to his two teammates and the other males growing up with. He wasn't one to really show that much expression unless really full of said emotion.

_**He was afraid of Piranha Plant and the rest of his mothers, so it was hard for him to accept more of them into the world.**_

"I think anyone would be." EVERYONE said this at the same time in a deadpan unison.

_**This was the mindset that he was trying to change in the world, that you needed to fear what you didn't understand. It was why he tried to always look at everything with as open a mind as possible, and accept people for their flaws while correcting the parts of them that were harmful to others.**_

The other genin and Peach looked at Naruto, who was still staring at the screen taking in the thoughts that Prince Naruto had and nodded solemnly at his meaning. Naruto was similar to Prince, Sasuke knew that as he asked Naruto what happened when Haku made him lose consciousness. He took in Haku's words and despite not really wanting to...he voiced his concerns and tried to talk Haku out of it. While unsuccessful he still tried to do what he asked and kill him.

_**"Ye-yessir!" Toadsworth was a little flustered that he received a firm tone like that.**_

_**Right, Prince Naruto was different than King Toadstool, unlike his father Naruto was truly suited for negotations and had the aura of royalty when he was serious. He was a leader that you didn't follow out of obligation, you followed him because his aura was that of somebody you wanted to believe in. People of the kingdom had faith in him because he was somebody who you just felt safe with, he would be kind and caring when needed, but he had a firmness to him that was an iron will of unbreaking resolve.**_

"Being cocky and confident was always something anyone could see, and Naruto of the Mushroom Kingdom definitely has no lack of confidence and no need for cockiness." Peach nodded in approval, she too had times where she had to be strict albeit rare, it showed her subjects to listen to her.

_**When Prince Naruto had his mind set on something he could not be stopped.**_

"Like our Naruto~!" Sakura said as she pulled Naruto to a side hug where his nose turned slightly red and also pulled in Sasuke who rolled his eyes at this friendly gesture.

_**Chapter End!**_

_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
